sigo queriendote, sigo amandote
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: que pasa si te vas por salvar al amor de tu vida, y cuando decides volver el no te a esperado...¡¿estas casado! le dice ella y el no sabe que contestar; DHr post Howgarts. terminado
1. el reencuentro

**Nuevo fic, pareja Herms/draco, es media sufrida ajaja, pero buen. Es después de la guerra asi que despreocúpense nada de Voldy**

**Vale aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino que de J. K. ROWLING una genio según yo, bueno espero les guste **

**Siempre queriéndote, siempre amándote**

**Capitulo 1, el reencuentro**

-"¿Que estarás haciendo?, ya son 8 años, ¿me seguirás amando, como decías hacerlo?", quizás no pero no te culpo, después de todo yo fui quien se fue, pero volveré quiero que conozcas a…"- Esos eran los pensamientos de una mujer de 25 años, cabello castaño y ondulado, de ojos miel, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un niño.

-Mamá, ya tengo todo listo, cuando nos vamos- pregunta un niño de cabello castaño, y ojos grises- quiero irme ya, quiero conocer a mi papá, por favor.

-si mi vida, no vamos enseguida, vamos a tu cuarto- tomándole la mano al niño de unos 8 años.

Subieron unas escaleras, entraron a una habitación de color verde donde habían muchas cajas, la mujer encogió todo lo que había en el cuarto y lo metió en una maleta. Hizo lo mismo con todas las cajas que había en esa casa, y todo entro en 2 maletas. Tomo su chaqueta, abrigo al niño, y saco unas llaves de auto.

-Cariño, di adiós a tu hogar- le sonrió al niño- ¿te despediste de tus amigos cierto?

-¿Amigos?- el niño comenzó a reír- sabes bien que mi único amigo era Jean-paul, y si me despedí de el- el niño siempre fue solitario, no se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, a los mayores por su puesto los respetaba pero solo quería a su madre y..- Madre, y Josh- que era como un padre para el niño, su único ejemplo a seguir

-el dijo que iría al aeropuerto-vio con el ceño fruncido a su hijo- tranquilo, el se despedirá de nosotros, solo que tenia cosas que hacer- al ver a su hijo mas tranquilo, se subieron al auto.

Camino al aeropuerto, ninguno hablo. Al llegar un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules de unos aproximados 28 años, con un abrigo negro y traje esperaba en la entrada, el niño al verlo corrió a el, y el hombre lo tomo en brazos.

-Lucas, no corras- le dijo la mujer a su hijo-Josh, que bueno que llegaste antes, tu sabes como es mi niño, estaba todo alterado pensando que no te despedirías.

-Pero campeón como se te ocurre algo asi- le revolvió el cabello al niño que sonrió- Hermione y ¿tus maletas?

- No te preocupes, ya las fui a dejar, antes de llegar a la entrada.-dijo la castaña

-siempre tan precavida-le sonrió y la abrazo por los hombros, aun con el niño en brazos-vamos a comer algo antes del vuelo, la comida del avión es asquerosa-haciendo una mueca que hizo que el niño se riera.

-Gracias- le dijo la chica al mesero al ordenar, luego de haber encontrado mesa en el lugar- No sabes lo que te extrañaremos Josh, fuiste una persona muy importante, sin ti no se que hubiese hecho tan joven- le sonrió con nostalgia

-tranquila Herms, no es el fin del mundo. Aparte que ustedes siempre estarán en mi corazón, y quizás vaya a visitarlos a Londres-dijo el hombre, a quien se notaba tristeza en la voz- aparte que este muchachito se puede olvidar de mi, asi que tendré que viajar seguido

-si esa es una razón para que vallas, ten por seguro que en una semana te habré olvidado- dijo el niño haciendo reír a los adultos- Josh, tu sabe que te echare de menos- dijo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos- fuiste como un padre para mi, espero que pronto nos visites.

-Tranquilo Luk, no vayas a llorar, que sino seré yo el que no pare- le sonrió para luego abrazarlo- tu sabes que te quiero también como un hijo-y le susurro-Cuida a tu madre

_Pasajeros con vuelo destino Londres, hagan el favor de abordar; Pasajeros con vuelo destino Londres, hagan el favor de abordar._

-Es ese- susurro herms, caminaron en silencio los tres hasta el túnel que los llevaba al avión- Josh, no sabes lo que te extrañaremos, por favor cuídate y mándale besos a Liz-dijo la castaña abrazándolo.

-Herms, Liz también te mando besos, dijo que te llamaría en cuanto llegaras, cuida a Luk, y estaremos en contacto.- dijo para soltarla y abrazar al niño que tenia lagrimas en el rostro- Hijo no llores, ya veras que tu madre te encontrara un padre perfecto allá, mejor que cualquiera, incluso que yo. Tienes que ser fuerte para cuidar a mami-el niño asintió, secándose con sus manitas sus lagrimas- ya es hora

-Adiós Josh, dile a la tía Liz que la quiero mucho-le dijo el despidiéndose con la mano

-ella también te adora- dijo el tratando de contener las lagrimas- les mandare una foto de mi hija cuando nazca.-fue lo ultimo que se escucho del joven hombre

-despídete de Vancouver Lucas- le dijo su madre al subir al avión

Cuando herms llego a Canadá con sus 17 años, no sabia a donde ir, comenzó sus estudios de Medímagia pero anexo a eso estudio medicina muggle que fue donde conoció a Josh, él fue quien la ayudo con su embarazo, quien le presto su departamento para que vivieran juntos. Sin embargo, el no supo nunca que ella era bruja por eso viajo en avión y no por traslador.

Ella le debía mucho a ese hombre, quien en un principio se creyó enamorado de ella, y que incluso se ofreció para ser el padre de su hijo, pero luego de un tiempo Hermione le presento a Liz, que fue con quien se caso hace 2 años y ahora estaban a punto de tener una hija. Ellos vivieron aproximadamente 5 años en el departamento de el, por eso es como un padre para Lucas, ya que prácticamente lo crió. Él lo cuidaba cuando ella tenia clases de medimagia, con el pretexto de que estaba haciendo clases extras. Hace dos años ellos terminaron sus carreras y comenzaron a trabajar, Lucas iba a un colegio muggle que fue donde estaba casi todo el día. Y ahora, estaban vuelo a Londres su vieja ciudad, Hermione aun recuerda el porque se mudo a ese lugar.

_**Flash-back**_

-muchachita, tienes que irte o sino lo mataran entiende-decía Lucius Malfoy a Hermione quien lloraba-es eso lo que quieres que lo maten

-pero si Voldemort no existe-decía ella-Harry ya lo mato, yo lo vi

-pero aun quedan mortifagos-le gritaba el hombre- no puedo hacer nada por el, su traición y el estar con una mujer como tu, le va a costar la vida, es eso lo que quieres-repitió-

-no por supuesto que no, yo lo amo-decía ella con la cabeza gacha y de rodillas en el suelo llorando- pero si es lo mejor para el

-asi es, es lo mejor para el-decía con alegría de cumplir su cometido- aparte que el pronto se aburrirá de ti, es asi con todas

-esta bien, me iré-dijo ella levantándose y corriendo en dirección opuesta- Por ti lo haré, por ti dragón- susurro por ultimo

_**Fin flash-back**_

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente, no quería que su hijo la viera asi.

Ya habían pasado las horas para llegar cuando se escucho la voz de la azafata

_Pasajeros, abrochen su cinturón de seguridad que vamos a despegar.._

Y lo dijo por lo menos en 5 idiomas diferentes, hizo lo que dijo, abrochando el de su hijo que estaba dormido, y lo movió.

-Lucas, despierta, estamos llegando- de a poco comenzó a desesperezarse y miro por la ventana.

-Mamá esto es genial, por fin conoceré a papá-decía el niño con una sonrisa

-si mi amor, por fin-decía con un falso entusiasmo Hermione, para luego darle un beso en la frente a su hijo.

Termino el despegue, bajaron, buscaron sus maletas y llevo a su hijo a tomar un jugo, luego de eso, fueron a buscar un taxi para ir a algún hotel.

Al llegar al hotel.

-mamá, que vamos a hacer ahora- pregunto el niño

-mira, si quieres te quedas y yo voy a dejar las cosas al departamento, que elegí y queda en la ciudad mágica- le dijo y al ver que bostezaba su hijo agrego- aparte tienes sueño, asi descansas y mañana nos vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, para luego ir a conocer Londres, ¿que te parece?

-aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!-bostezó-si mamá, no llegues muy tarde que Josh me dijo que te tenia que cuidar- y le sonrió

-si cariño-ríe la madre-estar aquí en unas horas- le besó la mejilla- si tienes hambre llama al botones- diciendo esto salio del hotel a ver su nueva casa

Iba caminando tranquilamente por Diagon Alley cuando una pelirroja la abraza, y ella queda en shock no sabe que hacer, y la joven le dice

-Hermione!-comenzó a sollozar- ¿eres tu cierto?, cuanto tiempo, ¿porque te fuiste?

-Ginny?-recién ahí comenzó a responder el abrazo-lo siento pero no puedo quedarme mucho

-bueno pero cuando vas a ir a vernos, dime, esa carta no decía mucho, tenemos mucho que hablar-le insistió-porque no vamos a un café que hay por aquí cerca

-ginny, no puedo, no vine sola, y llegue hace poco- le dijo tratando de hacerla entender- no le digas nada a los chicos, y llévalos mañana a la madriguera…-aunque luego de pensarlo dijo-no , mejor dame tu dirección y yo voy a verte, les tengo que presentar a alguien.

-Bueno Herm, que bueno que volviste-decía la pelirroja-espero que no te vayas denuevo- le sonrió

-adiós Ginebra- le dio un beso antes de marcharse.

Se quedo muy pensativa, no creía poder ver a los chicos tan pronto, ¿Cómo reaccionarían?, ¿que le dirían? Ella sabia que ellos la habían buscado por eso tuvo que cambiar su apariencia varias veces al salir, era muy complicado, aun recordaba la carta que les escribió

_**Flash-Back**_

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Se que puede que no me perdonen por lo que haré, quizás cuando lean esta carta estaré lejos. Tengo mis razones para irme y espero ustedes las entiendan. Pero voy a volver, no se en cuanto tiempo pero lo haré se los prometo. Espero le avisen a Ginny, y lamento no poder despedirme, pero esto es por el bien de todos._

_Un beso_

_Los quiere mucho_

_Hermione_

_**Fin flash-back**_

"¿Me habrán perdonado?, después de todo habían pasado 8 largos años, a lo mejor estarían casados"-eran los pensamientos de la castaña, miro el papel donde estaba la dirección. Y se encamino al hotel, cuando llego, vio a su hijo dormido, ¿Cómo reaccionarían al verlo?, antes de decirles quien era el padre tendría que averiguar que fue de el. Lentamente se saco la ropa y se durmió al lado de su pequeño.

AL día siguiente, se levanto y ducho, luego se coloco un pantalón de tela negro, y una blusa roja de satín. Tendría que ver su traslado de trabajo y pronto vería si su hijo seguiría yendo al colegio. Despertó a Lucas le dejo su ropa para que luego de la ducha se alistara. Lo espero y fueron a desayunar. Pagaron el hotel y se fueron a desempacar a su departamento nuevo.

-¿Y te gusto?- le pregunto herm a su niño- busque lo mas grande que encontré, tiene 3 habitaciones, y 2 baños, uno en cada una de nuestros dormitorios- le tomo la mano y fueron a uno de los cuartos- ¿esta es tu habitación, de que color la quieres?

-La quiero igual a mi pieza anterior-le dijo el chico y ella con un movimiento de la varita la dejo como la anterior- gracias mamá-Luego comenzó a acomodar todas las cosas con magia y asi termino en unos minutos.

-hoy vamos a ir a ver a unos viejos amigos, asi que guarda tus juguetes, busca tu abrigo y nos vamos.

Luego de unos minutos, ella se coloco unas botas negras y un abrigo del mismo color, y encima una túnica tomando en brazos al pequeño y cubriéndolo con la túnica entro en la chimenea y con polvos flú dijo "_hogar de Harry Potter_" y con unas llamas verdes desaparecieron. A los segundo aparecieron en un hall amplio con sillones claros, se quito la túnica y grito

-Hay alguien en casa!- y a los segundo aparecieron Ginny y Harry , detrás de ellos Ronald-volví-susurro la chica antes de que ambos chicos se le lanzaran encima

-Herm, volviste-dijo luego de soltarla un pelinegro

-SI chicos, no saben lo que los he extrañado-decía la chica

-tenemos mucho de que habl…-pero no termino la frase Ron- Quien es él- pregunto

-hola, soy Lucas Granger- le sonrió a su madre- ¿mamá quienes son ellos?

-Ma….¿mamá?-decía atónito ron

-chicos tengo mucho que explicarles- decía pero no pudo decir nada ya que apareció una pelirroja de unos 4 años y ojos verdes

- quien llego papi- dijo la niña-quien ez ella

- Lily, te presento a Lucas, llévalo a jugar ¿si?- le dijo al pelirroja

-bueno-dijo y espero a que el niño fuera, el aludido miro a su madre quien asintió-vamos, yo soy lily y tu eres Lucas ciedto? – le conversaba la niña mientras se alejaban

-bueno Hermione ahora no habrán interrupciones- dijo el pelirrojo al cerrar la puerta del salón

Ella suspiro y dijo-bueno el es Lucas, mi hijo, tiene 8 años

-¿eso quiere decir que te fuiste embarazada?-pregunto Harry

-si, me fui embarazada y con 17 años-dijo ella-todo fue muy difícil-vio que la iban a interrumpir- no me interrumpan por favor, luego me reclaman todo lo que quieran, pero déjenme hablar. No les voy a contar mucho pero si lo haré completamente cuando haya hablado con alguien antes. Me fui porque estaba embarazada y el padre de mi hijo no podía hacerse cargo. Volví porque los echaba de menos, y mi hijo quería conocer a su padre. Es todo lo que deben saber por ahora.-dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, luego de eso hubo un silencio

-¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Porque te fuiste?, nosotros te hubiéramos apoyado, ni una carta en todo este tiempo, NADA!-le dijo Harry- pensé que confiabas en mi

-Si confió en ustedes, pero no me entenderían, puede que no perdonen pero yo necesitaba verlos, también fue difícil para mi, estaba sola. Tu Harry estabas siempre con Ginny y no te lo reprocho, tu sabes que me encanta que estén juntos, pero eso nos distancio, Ronald estaba shockeado, perdió a Lavander en la guerra, y ustedes no supieron, pero mis padres estaban muertos, estaba sola, mi único consuelo era el padre de mi hijo. Pero por razones que pronto les contare no pudo saber siquiera que seria padre-dijo ella llorando, y ahí Harry se le acerco y la abrazo.

-Herms, perdónanos, perdón por no estar cuando lo necesitabas-dijo el morocho-yo no te reprochare nada, lo único importante es que tengo a mi mejor amiga conmigo, la primera mujer en mi vida, primera mujer que me miro como amigo y no como el-niño-que-vivió, la mujer que hizo posible que Ginny y yo estemos juntos, aun cuando su hermano se opuso

-Oh Harry- dijo la castaña dejando de llorar-gracias, por todo.

Y asi les contó un poco de lo que vivió en Canadá, se entero que eran Aurores, excepto Ginny que siempre estaba en casa, luego de eso almorzaron juntos y Hermione les pidió que se quedaran con su hijo, que ella necesitaba hacer unas cosas y asi salio hacia el Ministerio de Magia.

Ya en el lugar se registro con su hijo como habitantes de la ciudad, hizo el papeleo del traslado para el hospital San Mungo, cuando del ascensor sale un hombre de unos 25 años rubio platinado y la queda mirando hipnotizado y ella susurra

-Draco-y corre a sus brazos, y lo abraza- estas vivo- decía llorando

-¿Hermione?-dijo el chico-tu…tu…tu…estas…muerta-susurro

-como?- dijo extrañada-estoy aquí Draco, volví, no te hicieron daño, no me lo hubiera perdonado…

-Como que no me hicieron daño? tu me hiciste daño- le dijo el chico, y vio como ella iba a llorar- no llores, si tu fuiste la que me abandono, mi padre me dijo que te habían matado y que

-Draco….yo…yo me tenía que ir,-dijo la castaña- si no te hubieran matado y yo no podía permitirlo.

-vamos a mi oficina a conversar-dijo el secante, ella lo siguió, en cuanto entraron

-Dragón, no sabes lo que te he extrañado, yo tenia que irme, ellos te querían matar por estar con una impura- decía ella lo mas rápido que pudo

-Fue eso-susurro el, y la abrazo y beso –Herms yo pensé que te habías muerto y pensé que no podría seguir y- pero no siguió ya que ella lo separo bruscamente-¿que pasa Herms?

- tu mano-dijo ella tratando de contener las lagrimas-estas…casado?-dijo ella ya llorando-te…casaste-repitió y volteo pero error, frente a ella una fotografía de una mujer pelinegra de ojos azules, y una figura envidiable estaba tomada de la mano de un rubio de ojos grises quien sostenía a un niño de unos 2 o 3 años que tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules, y al otro lado de la mujer había una niña de unos 5 o 6 años cabello rubio y ojos azules- estas casado…y..Tienes…hijos-dijo ella para caer de rodillas-y yo que te he sido fiel, ni un hombre me ha tocado- dijo ella que estaba en el suelo mirando al rubio que estaba destrozado.

-entiéndeme tu, pensé que estabas muerta, luego de dos años me dijeron que si no me casaba me desheredarían, y luego Pansy se embarazo y Clara es mi vida, ella quería un hermano y yo se lo di, Clara y Tom son mi vida-dijo el dándole la espalda

-yo… yo …yo se que soy la culpable, pero-dijo ella levantándose, y limpiándose la cara- yo me fui embarazada-el volteo bruscamente- tienes un hijo de 8 años, que lo único que quiere es conocer a su padre….y-suspiró- que le voy a decir.

-Herms yo no sabia…-dijo tomándola por los hombros, pero ella se suelta

-NO ME TOQUES!- le grito ella- tu padre me dijo que si no me iba te matarían, que si no me iba los mortifagos te matarían-y rió sarcásticamente- pero veo que no, ja!, estas felizmente casado, creo que la única que sufrió fui yo, abandone a Josh pensando que tu te harías cargo de tu hijo

-YO TAMBIEN SUFRI-le grito el- y quien es Josh, no que note habían tocado- le dijo-Fue una trampa como no te diste cuenta!, mi padre fue quien me insistió durante dos años para que me case, yo todavía te quiero, nunca te olvide-dijo para luego tratar de tomar sus manos

-Te dije que no me toques- le dijo la castaña entre dientes- mi hijo te quiere conocer, su único prospecto de padre fue Josh, que no fue mi pareja, sino que un amigo, el único que me ayudo, sin pedirme nada, hasta a el me negué por ti, para que?, para nada- le dijo rencorosamente- cuando puede venir?

-aquí no-dijo el-vio como ella sacaba un papel de su cartera y un lápiz y escribió

- esta es mi dirección, cuando puedas vas, estaré toda la semana, todavía no entro a trabajar, eso seria todo- tomo su cartera pero paro en la puerta, de su cuello saco una cadena con la mitad de un corazón ke decía _Draco _y se la dejo en la mesa- creo que ya no necesito esto -y se fue, dejando a un desconcertado Draco, mirando la cadena y tocando una idéntica que estaba en su cuello.

La castaña se apareció en la casa de los Potter y sin decir mucho, solo que se iba a su dpto., tomo a su hijo y se largo. Era tarde, aproximadamente las 9 de la noche, le dio de cenar a su hijo y lo mando a dormir, mientras ella se desnudo y metió en la ducha, donde las lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua. Se coloco el pijama y lloro _"el no tiene la culpa, yo fui la que se fue" _pensaba mientras lloraba.

Maldiciendo se quedo dormida. Y sin querer saber lo que pasaría al otro día.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC, QUE TRITE LA VIDA DE HERMS, SE FIJARON QUE SOLO LUCAS TIENE LOS OJOS GRISES xD , bueno un beso sugerencias, o cualkier cosa en un rev**


	2. La vida continua

**HOLASSSS, estoy Feli fueron 4 Rev., muchísimas gracias…espero que me den otro hoy día, para saber si les esta gustando xD, como siempre he dicho, mi mail (que esta en mi profile)y los rev están abiertos a reclamos, sugerencias, y felicitaciones si os gusta. Saluditos especiales a las lectoras que dejaron rev, y este capi va dedicado a ustedes**

**POLICP MALFOY:**olí, gracias por el rev. Me gusta cuando comentan del fic. Sí pobre hermy pero cosas de la vida ajajja no todo es color de rosa ¿no? Ya un beso..y gracias denuevo espero te guste el Cáp.

**YUSUKI LISIANTHUS: **gracias a ti también, y si pobre pero saldrá adelante por su hijo, si quieres dar ideas de venganza bienvenidas sean ajajja…Pansy es una trepadora, robadracos jajaja un beso, espero no haberme demorado.

**BEAUTIFLY92:** Olí, grax por seguir el fic, espero que continúes leyéndolo un beso.

**KARYTA34: **no te preocupes, lo terminare, ahora subo rápido porque toi libre pero pronto comenzare una tesis asi que espero no demorar, iufff odio a los profes ajajaj no mentira…wenop un beso grax por el rev

**Capitulo 2, LA VIDA CONTINUA**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se ducho temprano, preparo el desayuno y vistió de forma cómoda, despertó a su hijo quien hizo lo mismo que ella. Su teléfono suena y al contestar era Josh quien llamaba para saber como habían llegado, converso más con Lucas ya que el pequeño lo extrañaba a pesar de haber pasado un día. Después de desayunar, y ordenar un poco su casa suena el timbre. Al abrir.

-¿Que haces aquí?- dice la castaña con desconcierto al ver al rubio parado frente a ella

-hola a ti también-dijo con sorna- dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera

-eh, no pensé que fuera tan pronto-se encogió de hombros

-me dejaras pasar?-pregunto

-ah...si...lo siento...pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado-espera, voy a buscar a Lucas.

La castaña se encamino a la habitación del pequeño, toco su puerta y al escuchar un "_adelante_" abrió. Miro a su hijo con una sonrisa ya que el estaba leyendo.

-Que pasa mamá-pregunto el castaño, dejando su libro de lado, que (N/a: imaginen el libro que era, siendo hijo de Hermione)era, _Historia de Hogwarts _(N/a: apuesto a que todos adivinaron ajajja)

-tienes visita-y el la miro con cara de extrañado-pero yo no conozco a na…-de pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-¿es él?-pregunto, y su madre asintió-pero como…no…si...ay…-la mujer rió ante el nerviosismo de su hijo-madre, entretenlo y yo me cambio-dijo empujando a su madre hacia fuera.

-esta bien cariño-y fue a la sala donde el hombre seguía de pie y la miro, al principio con decepción pero cuando ella dijo-se esta cambiando…esta nervioso, no sabes lo que ha esperado para conocerte-y el sonrió

-Lucas-susurro-¿Lucas cuanto?

-Lucas Antoine-se encogió de hombros- no sabia que seria niño, siempre pensé que era niña, pero fue un hombrecito-sonrió

-Hermione…..yo…nosotros-dijo el rubio

-No Draco-dijo con tristeza- no hay un nosotros, tu estas casado-le dijo-si piensas que voy a ser tu amante, estas loco, podrás ver a Lucas siempre y cuando el quiera- suspiro- espero no le afecte saber que es un bastardo.

-el no es un bastardo mione-dijo él- yo se que debería haberme asegurado de tu muerte pero, no se, estaba desesperado, aparte que…

-ni siquiera preguntaste por mi donde Harry-suspiro- de haber sabido que seria asi, no me hubiera ido-dijo conteniendo las lagrimas-mas bien, no hubiera vuelto.

-Herm, yo…Pansy estaba enferma, siempre fue mi amiga y después de la muerte de Blaise quedo devastada-dijo el mirándola, le dolía tanto ser él el causante de su tristeza-y mi padre salio con lo del testamento…ella siempre estuvo conmigo, ella sabia de ti-le contó- y bueno estábamos solos y una noche…

-PARA DRACO!-dijo ella llorando-para-susurro-no quiero saber de eso…no quiero, no quiero sufrir mas, no sabes lo que he pasado.

-Madre porque lloras-pregunto el niño que recién había llegado, avanzo a ella y la abrazo.

-nada cariño-se limpio las lagrimas, no quería arruinar el momento de su hijo-solo la emoción de que conozcas por fin a tu padre…Amor, el es Draco Malfoy, tu papá-y el niño lo miro sonriendo, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran del color de su padre, tal como le dijo su madre.

-eh! hola-y no alcanzo a decir nada mas porque tenia al niño abrazándolo

-Papá-dijo el niño-siempre quise decirlo…

-Lucas yo, lo siento, yo no sabia…-pero el niño dijo.

-No importa, mi madre me ha contado todo-se encogió de hombros sin dejar su sonrisa-aun asi siempre quise conocerte, lo que importa ahora es que ya no nos vamos a separar, ¿cierto madre?

Malfoy no salía de su asombro, a pesar de que el niño tenía tan solo 8 años, era muy intuitivo, e inteligente, cosa que saco de Hermione quien estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a su hijo. Se notaba que estaba orgullosa de él. Pero lo que mas gusto al hombre fue que por lo menos uno de sus hijos tenía sus mismos ojos, herencia de los Malfoy, pero aun le faltaba decirle algo a Hermione.

-Mia, Pansy esta enferma-le dijo, la chica lo miro interrogante-según doctores le queda poco de vida-dijo apenado-yo no la puedo dejar pero si quieres después podemos… yo te sigo queriendo.

-Quien es Pansy- pregunto el niño

-Ella es la esposa de tu padre- dijo la castaña, pero pronto supo su error

-esposa?...pero …papá…tu….tu querías a mama …¿acaso ya no la quieres?- pregunto el niño triste- Mamá siempre lloraba por ti, y tu te casaste-decía el niño, su madre lo miro con asombro, siempre pensó que el niño no se daba cuenta.

-Luk, yo…-trato de decir el rubio pero el niño le interrumpió.

-NO ME DIGAS LUK; ASI ME DICE JOSH!!- le grito el niño

-Lucas, no le grites a tu padre-lo regaño Hermione- el pensaba que yo estaba muerta-le susurro- yo no quiero que le reclames nada, por favor-le dijo en el tono mas dulce que pudo

-pero, mamá-dijo el niño, pero al ver la mirada de su madre, volteo y susurro-perdón

-No hay nada que perdonar, al contrario yo soy quien debe pedirles perdón-le dijo Draco- quiero enmendar mi error.

-Draco respecto a lo anterior, no soy plato de segunda mesa- lo miro- tu hiciste tu vida, y yo tratare de hacer la mia-miro a su hijo que no entendía mucho-puedes ver cuando te apetezca a Luk, yo no me opondré, yo ya no te quiero como antes-mintió-asi que la única relación entre nosotros será por nuestro hijo-beso en la frente a su hijo-los dejo solos, estaré en mi cuarto amor…adiós Draco.

Lo ultimo fue en un susurro, y fue a su cuarto llorando, no aguantaba mas ahí, sin poder abrazar a SU Draco. Rió con ironía al pensar en eso, ya no era suyo, el había elegido. Que tonta fue al pensar que seria como en los cuentos y la esperaría. Ahora nada importaba, solo su hijo. _La vida continúa _se dijo.

Después de una hora, el niño entro en su cuarto pidiendo poder almorzar con su padre, ella acepto ya que se veía muy entusiasmado. Pasaron todo el día juntos, y ella ahí en su habitación, jurándose no lamentarse mas, ella era valiente, mal que mal era Gryffindor ¿o no?, por supuesto que si, y se olvidaría de él, aunque pasaran años tendría que hacerlo.

A eso de las 9 de la noche tocaron el timbre y ella fue a abrir, era su hijo quien salto a abrazarla, el niño se despidió de su padre y entro con su madre.

-¿y, como lo pasaste?-pregunto ella bajando a su hijo y preparando café

-excelente, aunque deberías haber ido con nosotros-dijo el niño- fuimos a encargar una escoba, por fin podré volar, y fuimos al parque, comimos helado, me llevo al banco.

-¿y eso para que?-pregunto ella.

-dijo que yo tendría una cuenta-se encogió de hombros- que feos esos hombrecitos-termino haciendo cara de susto.

-ajaj, serán feos, pero son muy poderosos-le dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su café recién hecho- anda a lavarte los dientes y te vas a dormir, ya es tarde.

-ay mamá-dijo el-ya soy grande- frunció el ceño, cuando escucho a su madre reír-no te rías-dijo contagiado-pff…será…quien entiende a los adultos, buenas noches-dijo besando la mejilla de su madre.

-buenas noches mi niño grande-dijo ella cuando el se perdió por el pasillo a su dormitorio, ella aun con su café en la mano empezó a leer un libro acerca de medimagia, dejo su taza ya vacía, y se fue a su cuarto, donde hizo todo el evento que se hace antes de dormir(n/a: ya me entienden, cepillarse, pijama y eso.) se acostó y continuo leyendo hasta que sus parpados pesaban y asi se quedo dormida.

Asi, paso la semana y ella tenia que ir a trabajar. Se levanto temprano, colocándose una falda hasta la rodilla blanca, blusa café, sandalias del mismo color y se maquillo de manera ligera. Despertó a su hijo, y mientras el se duchaba y cambiaba ella preparo el desayuno de forma muggle, que era como lo disfruta mejor. Cuando su hijo entro a la cocina desayunaron,

Ella se coloco una chaqueta blanca y el niño una azul.

-Te vas a quedar donde Ginny, ahí vas a conocer a James- le dijo la castaña mientras arreglaba a su hijo- tiene un año menos que tu creo, trata de ser su amigo, que mientras yo trabajo ellos se quedaran contigo.

-si mamá, ya me dijiste eso-dijo el niño con cara de "me lo has repetido mil veces"- espero que no hable tanto como su hermana.

-ajajja, no se te ocurra decirle eso- lo miró – te conozco Lucas, y se que eres capaz de decírselo, es menor asi que la respetas.

-ya mamá-dijo el pequeño exasperado-mi papá dijo me vendría a buscar para el almuerzo, pero yo ya le avise que estaré donde tía ginny. Dijo que iría hacia allá- y ella lo miro exaltada y suspiro.

-supongo que tendré que decirle a Ginebra que Draco es tu padre- lo tomo de la mano y se cubrieron con una capa, tomo polvos Flú y dijo-"Hogar de los Potter"- al sentir piso firme bajo sus pies, salio de la chimenea, y quito la capa del niño- las dejo en un mesón.

-Llegaron-sonrió una pelirroja que acababa de entrar- James!!!-grito hacia las escaleras, para luego saludar a los recién llegados- Hola Lucas, Hermione- y la abrazo.

-Que pasa mamá-dijo un pelinegro que hacia su entrada al salón-Tía Herm??

-si- contesto la castaña, e interrogo con la mirada a la pelirroja.

-Harry y Ron nunca han dejado de contar sus historias, ya sabes, "el trío de oro"-dijo sonriendo.

-hola james- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- el primer Weasley que no tiene el cabello rojo-dijo riendo-supongo que a Molly le debe haber dado un ataque-luego de eso se puso seria.

-mmm, James anda a jugar con Lucas-dijo Ginny al percatarse del cambio de expresión de la castaña, luego de que los niños salieran pregunto-¿Qué pasa mione?

-tenemos que hablar, pero quiero que quede entre nosotras-dijo herm

-Bueno, siéntate- y amabas quedaron frente a frente-que pasa Herm?, porque esa cara.

-es que hoy va a venir a la hora de almuerzo a buscar a Lucas, Draco-dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio

-ya…y...-dijo la pelirroja, pero de repente asombrada dijo-perdón escuche mal, Draco?-la castaña asintió-Draco Malfoy?-volvió a asentir-no para…no me digas que… ¿es su papá?

-si ginny, el es su padre-dijo apesumbrada, Lucas lo conoció hace una semana y ya lo adora.

-pero el esta casado, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto Gin.

-Si lo sabia, lo supe cuando fui al ministerio-suspiro-Ginny, me tengo que ir, prometo contarles toda la historia, a Harry, Ron y a ti. Pero no les digas nada

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres, pero me tendrás que contar todo –le dijo despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Gin-se coloco la capa para no ensuciarse- Hospital San Mungo, y asi desapareció entre las llamas.

Camino por los pasillos del hospital mientras era observada por varios hombres, a pesar de haber tenido un hijo tenia buen estado físico, ya que a raíz de sus estudios caminó mucho y en el embarazo no subió mas que lo suficiente. Y el ser madre soltera era un caos, ya que tenia dos trabajos, tener que ir a buscar y dejar a su hijo al jardín. Y ya no era una jovencita, era toda una mujer, poseía curvas con unas largas y perfectas piernas.

-Bienvenida Dra. ¿Granger?- dijo su secretaria, y al ver que la castaña asintió- que bueno que llego, en su oficina esta el medico que la asesorara mientras se instala correctamente para darle el recibimiento, por cierto soy Emily, su secretaria-y sonrió.

-Emily, dime Hermione, por lo menos cuando estemos solas- sacándole una sonrisa a la chica que era rubia, no muy alta pero si delgada.

-si, como usted diga-dijo con respeto la chica.

Caminaron por un pasillo, y Emily la guió a una puerta, la abrió y era una habitación amplia donde había un escritorio y su respectiva silla, y en una esquina una camilla que era para revisar a los pacientes que no estaban hospitalizados. Y había un hombre joven por lo visto, pelinegro de ojos azules y una sonrisa fascinante

-Hola Hermione- dijo el hombre, mientras ella trataba de recordar quien era, ya que se le hacia conocido- No creo que te acuerdes, soy Theodore Nott, era de Slytherin-sonrió mientras se acercaba-Cuando me dijeron que se trasladaba Hermione Granger, no cabía en mi asombro después de que desapareciste, en el profeta se hablo mucho de ese acontecimiento, _mejor amiga de el niño que vivió se encuentra desaparecida, _que escándalo aquello.

-Lo siento, pero no te conozco, o mejor dicho no te recordaba- le sonrió- Espero podamos conocernos mejor.

-Por su puesto, mi oficina esta al lado de la tuya, cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo acercándose a la puerta-bueno te dejo para que te familiarices, tengo pacientes que atender.

Y sin mas salio de la oficina dejando a una Hermione confundida, ya que para ser una serpiente era muy amable.

**HrDrHrDrHrDrHrrDrHrDrHrDHrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrrDrHrDrHrDrHrDr**

_En la mansión Malfoy_

En un salón muy elegante se encontraba una morena y un rubio.

-Draco, que ocurre, te he notado inquieto-decía la chica- de hecho no me has tocado en una semana y trabajas mucho últimamente-decía mientras se acercaba al hombre que estaba sentado en un escritorio revisando unos papeles.

-Se supone que estas enferma Pansy, por lo que me dijiste muy grave, no creí necesario causarte molestias-dijo el rubio sin mas.

-Draco, no seas exagerado-dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio-siempre puedo hacer una excepción para mi marido no-decía mientras se subía la falda y tocándose las piernas tentadoramente-solo tienes que pedirlo y ahí estaré.

-Pansy estas enferma-dijo mientras la quitaba del escritorio-¡compórtate!

-Agrr…DRACO!-le grito- DESPUES DE QUE ACEPTARA LO DE TU PADRE, Y TE DIERA 2 HIJOS, ASI ME AGRADECES-le grito dándose cuenta del error que cometió

-Que…que dijiste- pregunto levantándose y acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica.

-yo…yo…amor...yo-dijo ella retrocediendo

-¿Por qué PANSY?, SI SABIAS QUE NO TE AMABA-Le grito- SI TU QUERIAS A BLAISE.

-NUNCA QUIZE A BLAISE, SOLO ERA SEXO-se descargo ella-DESPUES DE QUE EMPEZASTE A SALIR CON ESA IMPURA NO ME LLAMASTE, Y EL SE OFRECIO-de repente comenzó a reír – de verdad me creíste el cuento de que lo amaba, siempre te quise a ti, siempre

-MALDITA ZORRA-Dijo cansado de las mentiras-COMO FUISTE CAPAZ.

-No grites-espeto la morena- siempre te amé, justo saliste con el cuento de la sabelotodo, y yo aparecí como tu "incondicional amiga", la que secaba tus lagrimas, fue cuando me entere de mi enfermedad-dijo con profundo rencor-luego apareció tu padre que me ofreció ser tu esposa y yo acepte, el me dijo que esa se había ido y yo…

-como dijiste-le pregunto-tu sabias que se había ido por mi padre, eres lo peor-dijo con todo el veneno que pudo, cuando al despacho entro una pequeña rubia.

-papi, ¿Por qué gritan?-pregunto la niña corriendo a los brazos de su padre

-cariño no ocurre nada-le dijo tranquilizándola- tengo que salir, no almorzare en casa-dijo mirando a Pansy- en la tarde jugamos y te traigo un regalo

Pansy se acerco a su hija, se la quito a su padre y le dijo que se fuera, miro a Draco y le dijo.

-espero que esa sangresucia este muerta, y si no lo esta me encargare yo misma de hacerlo-dijo en la puerta pero volteo y volvió a mirarlo y le dijo- cuidado con tener amantes, Draquito-dijo con sorna- que los que lo pagaran serán tus hijos

-no serás capaz, son tuyos también- le dijo tomándola por el brazo

-Draco, Draco que mal… creo que no me conoces, esos niños no me importan, era lo único que me amarraba a ti-dijo saliendo- si me descubriste, era mejor que lo sepas todo. Adiós cariño-dijo cerrando la puerta

-MALDITA!- dijo él pegándole a la mesa-pagaras Pansy, ya veras, con mis hijos no te metes-dijo con profundo odio.

**HrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDr**

_En el ministerio de magia_

-Por fin llegas Harry-decía un pelirrojo saludándolo-mi madre se a enterado de la llegada de hermione y a organizado una comida-dijo sonriendo- Y quiere que sea este viernes porque Charlie esta de visita con su esposa.

-Me parece una estupenda idea Ron- le dijo Harry- cambiando de tema….¿Quien será el padre de su hijo?-pregunto- tu no sabes con quien estuvo antes de irse.

-mmmm…también me lo he preguntado-decía tratando de recordar el pelirrojo- Estuvo con Ernie, pero eso fue 6to año, te acuerdas que iba a estudiar mas seguido el ultimo curso.

-si, pero Hermione siempre fue asi-dijo el pelinegro-aparte que los éxtasis, siempre pensé que era eso-suspiro- en fin, has visto a Draco, tengo que pedirle unos informes.

-no, no a llegado, estos dias a llegado bastante tarde o simplemente manda todo y no viene-dijo con suspicacia Ron.

-Hablare cuando pueda con él- respondió ante lo enterado- Por cierto quería que fuéramos a almorzar con Mione, los tres, como en los viejos tiempos-dijo sonriendo- que te parece

-perfecto, te iba a proponer lo mismo-dijo levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado-bueno jefe, tengo que trabajar-dijo con burla-nos vemos al almuerzo en la entrada.

-si, hasta la tarde.

Y asi cada uno fue a lo suyo, sin saber que se enterarían pronto de la verdad, y una verdad que no les gustaría nada de nada.

**Listo el capitulo 2, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Puse todo mi power en el ajajaj… espero actualizar el otro pronto. Puede que por un tiempo me demore, tratare de no hacerlo. Pero en el cole me pidieron una tesis asi que a trabajar se ha dicho. ajajja**

**Un beso a todos los que pasaron, espero su rev.**

**DANIIBLACK**


	3. Es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

**Hola, uiiii lo siento, me demore bastante, pero es que tuve un accidente asi que no estuve muy dispuesta ni física ni anímicamente para escribir, el otro fic lo tenia escrito entonces se me hacia mas fácil. Gracias por los rev como siempre. **

**PAMINA BLACK:** que bueno que te gustara, simple quise escribir fic pero me cuesta un poco, soy mejor leyendo. A mi me encanta tu fic también ejeje, un beso espero te guste el capi.

**YUSUKI LISIANTHUS: **si, yo también odie a Draco, pero lo amo, jajá y si, Josh viene si o si, yo creo que en el otro capi ya va a aparecer, jejej, y te pregunto a ti porque fuiste la que me recordó lo de josh…estoy pensando en que vuelva soltero :O lo dije ajaj bueno solo es una teoría, espero me respondas un beso. Me encantaron tus formas de matar a pansy, me gusto lo de sacarle el cuero cabelludo ajjja. Un beso

**KARYTA34: **gracias por la suerte ejje, y si po los malditos profes ujujaju aunque ahora tuve otro problema, siento haber demorado en actualizar. Un beso y gracias por el rev y por leer. Adiós

**POLICP MALFOY: **si pobre de los dos, aunque me da mas pena Hermione que Draco, gracias por el rev:D un besote

**Capitulo 3, Es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy **

Cuando creemos que nada puede ser peor, cometemos un error al pensar en eso. Draco se dio cuenta de eso ya que cuando creyó que la mujer que amaba se había muerto, sintió su mundo desfallecer. Recordaba bien ese día, no comió en por lo menos 3 dias, apenas se bañaba, no dormía por las pesadillas en las que veía que moría o la veía muerta. Luego de eso llego Pansy que estaba destrozada por la muerte de Blaise y al poco tiempo se entero de su enfermedad, se suponía que le quedaba poco tiempo y su deseo siempre fue casarse, lo pensó por 2 años, y ahí fue cuando su padre salio con lo del testamento y lo su madre. SI… Lucius Malfoy le dijo que si no quería perder su herencia y a su madre, se debía casar con Pansy. Y el a pesar de tener orgullo era un Malfoy, y con el se perdía el apellido, sin Hermione se le hacia difícil poder vivir, pero ¿Quién a muerto por amor?, el amor implica mas que algo de pareja. También esta el de familia, no podía hablar por su padre pero si por su madre, quien fue la que le brindo cariño cuando era niño, la que lo dejaba llorar, o simplemente jugar que eran cosas que "un Malfoy no hacia". Aparte que el suicidio no era para el, era patético, además la persona amada no lo querría asi por lo menos el sabia que Hermione hubiese querido que el fuese feliz. Pero ahora ella volvió, todo era culpa del desgraciado de su padre, él le mintió tanto a ella como a él. Y lo peor de todo era que habían caído los dos. Ella le dijo "T_u hiciste tu vida, y yo tratare de hacer la mia__"_ Tenia miedo de verla con otro hombre, de que se fuera de nuevo y se odiaba a si mismo por haber sido tan entupido. Porque el estaba seguro de que ella lo seguía amando a pesar de que le dijo "_ya no te quiero como antes_" él sabia que estaba herida. Pero aun asi lo amaba igual o mas que antes, el problema es que era _Hermione_ si hubiese sido otra no hubiera dudado en ser su amante por lo menos o esperar que se separara pero ella no haría algo asi. Sabiendo que tenía hijos, _sus hijos _Clara y Tom eran su vida pero ahora se les sumaba Lucas. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar, quizás el destino le diera la suerte en esta ocasión total _después de la tormenta, llega la calma._

Con esos pensamientos Draco Malfoy legaba a la entrada de una casa algo grande "La casa de los Potter", se encamino a la entrada y toco el timbre, se abrió la puerta pero no se veía a nadie

-Hola-dijo una voz un poco chillona, miro hacia abajo y una pelirroja de unos 4 años estaba en la puerta

-Hola, esta tu mamá-pregunto el rubio

-porque-dijo la niñita colocándose las manos en las caderas-yo soy rande, lo que necesita dígamelo

-haber niña grande-dijo con burla el rubio-esta la señora Potter-insistió, y la niña asintió-y la puedes llamar…por favor-dijo guiñándole un ojo y la niña se sonrojo

-bueno, espere un po…-no alcanzo a decir cuando su copia pero en versión adulta le grito con el ceño fruncido

-¡¡LILY!! no te he dicho que no le abras la puerta a desconocidos-le dijo mirando a-A si que tu eras-le dio apuntando al rubio- el desgraciado que dejo a mi amiga por una mujerzuela, eres un put…

-no crees que ese vocabulario no es el adecuado cuando hay menores presentes-inquirió el rubio con burla y rió cuando la vio roja como un tomate- no se que es lo que sabes y lo que no, pero tampoco me interesa, solo vengo a buscar a mi hijo, y no a cotillear.

-mira ser despreciable, tu no me dices que es lo que tengo que hacer o …

-PAPÄ!!!-frito un castaño cuando corrió a abrazar a su padre-que bueno que llegas, James quería teñirme el pelo rosa-dijo el pequeño frunciendo el ceño

-No, eso no se le hace a un Malfoy, ve a despedirte y nos vamos- el niño asintió, le dio un beso a su tía ginny, que por cierto aun seguía con la cara roja de ira, y de Lily, que cada vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla se colocaba del color de su cabello. El rubio sonrió ante eso, el siempre fue de los que arrancaban suspiros, gritos y sobre todo sonrojos. Y al parecer alguien le seguía los pasos. Luego de haber llegado a Hogsmeade, para que el niño conociera dijo- y a donde quieres ir-le pregunto a su hijo

-no se, todavía no tengo hambre porque tía Ginny hizo un pastel y nos dio-

Dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros-pero no le digas a mi madre ya que me regañara si sabe que comí a deshoras- el rubio rió ante eso.

-mmm entonces, podemos irte a comprar ropa, y luego a ver las tiendas y mas a la tarde vamos a las tres escobas, que te parece- y el niño asintió

-siiii!!, mi madre siempre me decía que venían aquí, también me gustaría conocer la casa de los gritos- y el rubio asintió, sonriendo con nostalgia, ya que ahí era donde se encontraban cuando habían salidas a el pueblo

_**Flash-Back**_

Una Joven castaña entraba sigilosamente a una casa vieja, miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos

-Adivina quien es-dijo un joven rubio apuesto que le cubría los ojos, con voz ronca- si no lo dices tendré que comerte a besos, y quizás algo mas- a lo que la chica rió

-oh, señor desconocido, creo que tendré que ser devorada por usted-dijo riendo la chica- pero quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo

-mmmm… prefiero que no-dijo el chico para soltarla y unir sus labios junto a los de ella, en un beso apasionado, que se tornaba cada vez mas tierno

-necesito respirar Draco-dijo ella soltándolo cuando ya le faltaba el aire

-al contrario de mi,-dijo el para darle un corto beso-que es justo en tus labios donde mejor puedo estar.

-Eres un amor-le dijo ella agarrando sus cachetitos-no se como quedaste en Slytherin-dijo ella abrazándolo-eres un perfecto Hufflepuff-le dijo riendo

-ni lo digas-dijo el ofendido-¿sabes que eres experta rompiendo momentos?-le dijo el levantando una ceja

-si-dijo coqueta-pero soy mejor reparándolos-dijo para luego besarlo con ternura y empujándolo a la cama que estaba en esa habitación

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-Si aquí pasamos muchos momentos juntos-dijo para luego suspirar-vamos te llevare a una tienda de los amigos de tu madre- y asi empezó su tarde, fueron a Sortilegios Weasley, Flourish y Blotts y ahí se entero que su hijo era un amante de la lectura como su madre; a la heladería Florean Fortescue, a Madame Malkin ya que el nido no tenia túnicas, lo llevo a la Casa de los gritos donde el niño quedo maravillado; luego fueron a Hooneydukes, zonko y otros lugares. Cuando ya tenían hambre fueron a las tres escobas

Y pidieron algo de comer, lo bueno de ser magos era que no tenían que cargar tantas bolsas, simplemente las encogían.

-Lucas, te puedo hacer un pregunta- le inquirió Draco a su hijo

-por supuesto, eres mi padre-dijo el pequeño

-¿Quien es Josh?-pregunto sin mas-es que siempre lo nombran-siguió con recelo

-Josh es como mi papa-dijo el castañito- es de pelo negro, ojos azules, alto

-pero quiero saber quien es-le insistió el rubio

-bueno el es amigo de mi madre-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es como mi padre porque el me crió junto con mi madre por supuesto, los dos estudiaban medicina, y se conocieron. El ofreció que nos fuéramos a vivir con el mientras mi mama encontraba casa, pero nos quedamos 5 años con el, él me cuidaba cuando mi mama salía a estudiar, es que ella estaba en medimagia también, pero nosotros no lo sabíamos ya que me entere hace poco que era mago-dijo para terminar su relato, y luego le indico que se acercara- pero si te confieso, a el le gustaba mi mama-dijo riendo a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño

-como es eso-pregunto algo enojado-¿entonces ellos fueron pareja?-

No-el negó con la cabeza- nunca lo fueron, luego mi madre le presento a Liz y se casaron, y ahora van a tener una hija-dijo sonriendo pero pronto la cambio por una triste-pero por lo que se, ella esta delicada y tiene que cuidar su embarazo

-lo siento-fue lo único que dijo el rubio luego de esa declaración, no le gusto ver a su hijo triste, incluso enojado lo prefería, pero triste no-creo que es hora de irnos-dijo para romper el silencio que se había creado.

**HrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHrDrHr**

_En la hora de almuerzo pero en el hospital San Mungo_

En el area de "Daños por encantamientos" (N/a: ese es el area de Hermione) la doctora Granger revisaba a los pacientes de una sala bastante oscura.

-Dra. Granger-dijo su secretaria Emily- yo termine lo que me pidió, ¿puedo salir?

-si Emily, sal, no te preocupes-dijo la castaña sin levantar la mirada ya que estaba mirando a una niña, como tratando de descifrar algo-deja los papeles de esta nena en mi mesa por favor

-bueno-dijo dando la vuelta la rubia-creo que usted también debería ir a almorzar, casi no pisado su oficina

-no estudie para estar sentada todo el día en una oficina-dijo para luego mirarla-tranquila, todavía soy joven, y tenia que conocer a mis pacientes-dijo dándole una sonrisa-nos vemos luego-y la chica salio asintiendo.-Christine-susurro al ver la ficha que colgaba en la cama de la niña que tenia 11 años.

Sin mas salio de esa sala y se dirigió a su oficina, estaba agotada, estuvo toda la mañana revisando a los pacientes de su area, no todos eran de ella pero siempre le gusto conocer mas de lo que sabia, asi que también se paso por otras secciones. Esa chica a la que estaba revisando llevaba 1 año sin despertar, ya casi su madre no la iba a ver, era lo que sabía por su secretaria. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por despertarla.

Cuando llego a su box.

-mione, por fin llegas-dijo un pelirrojo abrazándola con fuerza

-eres una maniática-dijo Harry saludándola con una sonrisa encantadora

-chicos, en que andan-pregunto la castaña feliz de ver a sus amigos

-¿ya se te olvido? creo que nos confundimos ¿Dónde esta mione?-dijo haciendo reír Ron.

-Herm ¿te acuerdas que quedamos de almorzar juntos hoy?-dijo harry levantando una ceja-asi que nos vamos ahora mismo

-esta bien, y adonde iremos-pregunto la chica para luego tomar su chaqueta, y salir junto a sus amigos.

Se aparecieron en un callejón cerca de un restaurante muggle, ya que sabían que a su amiga le gustaba mas esa comida. Al llegar al local, y encontraron mesa y ordenaron.

-Y mione, que has hecho en este tiempo-pregunto el pelirrojo-digo, como no supimos nada de ti, incluso te buscamos.

-chicos yo de verdad lo siento-decía apenada-pero es que tenia que hacerlo, y si supe que me buscaron por eso un tiempo estuve en el mundo muggle con mi segundo nombre y la apariencia me al cambie-dijo suspirando-yo se que todavía les tengo que contar muchas cosas, todo lo hice por algo.

-pero que herm, estuvimos casi dos años buscándote y nada-dijo exasperado Harry.

-chicos yo en séptimo tuve una pareja por asi decirlo, bueno de echo fue desde sexto luego de lo de Ernie-dijo jugando con su tenedor-y luego fue lo de Voldemort y me amenazaron-dijo levantando la mirada para ver que era observada con detenimiento-si no me iba lo matarían, por estar con una impura, yo no sabia que estaba embarazada y cuando me fui al tiempo me entere y conocí a Josh un chico muggle, vivimos juntos luego el se caso y me busque mi propia casa. Y volví

-y quien es el herm?-pregunto arriesgándose Harry

-chicos, yo no quie…

-herm es lo mínimo-dijo harry

-déjala Harry-le dijo el pelirrojo

-es Malfoy-dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlos la cara

-es lo mínimo que necesitamos sab…pero paro de golpe al analizar las palabras de su amiga el pelinegro-¿que dijiste?¿creo que escuche mal ron?

-no, escucharon bien-dijo mirándolos con temor la castaña-Draco Malfoy es el padre de Lucas.

-MENTIRA-le grito Harry-Mientes-dijo parándose de golpe

-no Harry… es verdad, pero por favor tranquilízate- le pidió la chica

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!!-le espeto su amigo

-Tranquilo Harry-le dijo Ron, bastante tranquilo, algo que sorprendió a los dos, siempre fue el mas impulsivo, pero ahora moteaba que había madurado.

-lo siento hermione-dijo el pelinegro sacando dinero de su billetera y dejándolo en la mesa, lo que la alerto fue que la llamara por su nombre completo- se me acabo el apetito-y sin mas se fue, dejando a una cabizbaja castaña.

-mione, tranquila-le dijo Ron-la verdad me sorprendió su reacción porque nos vemos seguido con el y nuestras relaciones son mejores-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, en señal de apoyo- pero entiéndelo, el le hizo la vida imposible en colegio, y a ti también…

-si lo se Ronald, pero..-luego suspiro

-creíste que seria yo el que reaccionaria asi-dijo terminando su frase

-la verdad si, y me sorprendió que…bueno que no te enojaras-lo miro-¿porque?

-mione yo los vi, pero no pensé que fuera asi-dijo ron- fue una vez en la biblioteca, cuando yo salía con Lavander…

-ohh!...y porque nunca me lo dijiste-pregunto-digo, antes eras impulsivo-luego suspiro-no pensé que harry se lo tomaría asi…¿vamonos?

-si-le respondió. Se fueron al callejón por el cual llegaron y desaparecieron en San Mungo-Mione, solo dale tiempo a Harry, fue algo inesperado para nosotros-dijo a modo de disculpa-nos vemos otro día, espero no te desaparezcas de nuevo-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Luna dice que espera nos juntemos pronto, y mi madre hará una comida el fin de semana por tu llegada-dijo

-asi que Luna, quien lo diría pelirrojo-dijo riendo Hermione

-y una hija- completo Ron- el sábado la conocerás-miro la hora-me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego y desapareció.

La castaña quedo preocupada por la reacción de su amigo. Rara vez la llamaba Hermione, siempre era Herm o quizás mione, pero Ron la llamaba asi. Draco siempre le decía Mia. Pero bueno, Harry siempre fue maduro no tanto como ella pero si bastante, esperaba que se solucionara pronto, sabia que lo haría pero esperaba que fuera pronto, quizás Ginny le ayude.

Termino su día a las 7 de la tarde, guardo sus papeles y se fue por la red flú, ya que estaba muy cansada para aparecerse. Al llegar a su casa, todo en silencio pero pronto tocaron el timbre.

-hola mama-dijo Lucas besando en la mejilla a su madre-papá saluda.

-hola hijo, hola draco-dijo saludando al rubio que estaba en la puerta.

-mia, le compre algunas cosas-dijo el rubio mientras colocaba en tamaño normal las bolsas que tenia en el bolsillo-por ahí también hay un presente para ti.

-no deberías haberte molestado Draco-dijo lo mas fría que podía-mi hijo y yo tenemos lo que necesitamos.

-lo se, pero es mi hijo-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-no me puedes prohibir que le haga regalos.

-amor, anda a dejar las bolsas a tu habitación-le dijo a su hijo que miraba fijamente la conversación de los adultos.

-si mamá-dijo el niño tomando los paquetes-adiós padre-dijo el peque para despedirse de su padre.

-adiós campeón-contesto sonriendo a su hijo.

-no quiero que lo consientas-le susurro entre dientes al castaña al ver que su hijo ya no estaba-no soy de la realeza como tu, para consentirlo asi, no quiero que compare. Te digo en este momento que asi no te ganaras su afecto.

-mia, yo si tengo dinero para consentirlo-le dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido- no lo hago para comprar su cariño, déjame recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-haz lo que quieras-dijo empujando la puerta pero el se lo impidió.

-no te vas a despedir-alzo una ceja el rubio.

-adiós-dijo tratando nuevamente de cerrar.

-asi no se hace-dijo el rubio viendo que ella se mordía el labio, en señal de nerviosismo-asi se hace-y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios-adiós mia-y sin mas se fue.

-adiós Dragón-susurro ella dando paso a un suspiro.

La semana paso, Draco iba a buscar a su hijo tres veces los lunes, miércoles y jueves. Harry todavía no le hablaba, y eso la tenía preocupada. Había almorzado con Ron el miércoles el jueves con Luna y la pequeña Lavander que era el nombre de su hija, en honor a Lavander Brown, realmente era admirable la sensatez de Luna, ella fue la de la idea del nombre, se notaba que confiaba en su marido. Josh la llamo el martes diciendo que el parto se adelanto y que por eso no los vistaria por lo menos en una semana para que luego del nacimiento Liz se repusiera, también contó que su esposa estaba un poco débil asi que dependía del día del alumbramiento el momento de su visita.

Era viernes en la tarde y recibió una fatal noticia, Liz había fallecido. Por lo que sabia Josh estaba destrozado. Al parecer no alcanzo a conocer a su hija la pequeña Lucia, en el momento en que la pequeña nació ella falleció. Los funerales serian el domingo asi que se iría con un traslador y le diría a Josh que viajaba el sábado. Lucas estaba triste por la muerte de su madrina, pero quería conocer a Lucia, dejaría a Lucas con Luna, ya que como Harry estaba enojado no quería incomodarlo. Y estaba segura de que Draco no podría asi que había hablado con Luna para pedirle el favor.

**Bueno eso seria el capi, ¿les gusto?, a mi mas o menos no mas jajaj, espero que les haya agradado, un beso y déjenme un rev plis**

**Adiós**

**DANIIBLACK **


	4. causaconsecuencia

**Hola, gracias por leer estoy como contenta, ya que como les conte anteriormente habia tenido un accidente y solucione el tema de mis notas, asi que se me hace un poco mas facil escribir. Claro que estoy comenzando a tener problemas con la imaginación aujaua pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.**

**YUZUKI LISIANTHUS: **grax por el post, fuiste la unica ke me dejo rev, la verdad me pone un poco tristona eso, pero grax a ti por el rev, ya que siemrpe me dejas rev como la gente , ejje no un simple ola y xao, grax en serio…adios…

**Capitulo 4, CAUSA-CONSECUENCIA**

Hermione estaba en el hospital todavía, ya sabía más datos de aquella niña Christine, tenía 11 años, la última vez que su madre la vino a visitar fue hace 2 meses y no tenia padre ni hermanos. Tendría que averiguar sobre la madre para saber mas datos de cómo fueron las circunstancias en las que tuvo el incidente la pequeña.

Aunque para ser sinceros no tenía muchos ánimos ya que la muerte de Liz la tenía bien triste. Liz, fue su amiga cuando era pequeña antes de enterarse que era bruja y mas tarde se habían dejado de ver porque Liz se había cambiado de casa, y ahí perdieron todo contacto, hasta que llego a EE.UU. y en la cafetería de su universidad comenzaron a conversar enterándose de quienes eran. Ahora se entero de su muerte, no pensó que pudiera terminar asi, ahora tendría que viajar para poder ayudar con la bebe a Josh, aunque en cierto modo le fue de beneficio Lucas, ya que el lo cuidaba bastante tiempo.

Cuando ya fueron las ocho de la tarde tenia todo listo, los papeles y el fin de semana lo tenia libre asi se le haría mucho mas fácil para poder viajar. Se dirigió a la casa de Ginny, ya que a pesar de la discusión con Harry la pelirroja había insistido en cuidarlo. Necesitaba pensar asi que se fue caminando, como era una comunidad mágica no le quedaría muy lejos. Comenzó a recordar su pasado con Draco, precisamente cuando se escaparon de Hogwarts para ir a ver las casas donde supuestamente vivirían al salir del colegio.

_**Flash-Back**_

-Pero Draco, es muy grande-le decía Hermione a su novio cuando estaban frente a una enorme casa-quiero algo mas acogedor

-Pero mia-el hizo un puchero con su boca-no me gustan las casas pequeñas, tu sabes que estoy acostumbrado a tener este tipo de casas.

-Dragón-ella suspiro-yo me iría a vivir donde sea si es contigo-el sonrió de lado y la abrazo por la cintura- pero busquemos un piso(N/a: piso casa) que tenga menos de diez dormitorio, que sean máximo cinco

-agrr-gruño el-esta bien pero serán 6-ella asintió sonriendo-pero la decoración será mia

-con que no sea todo verde y plata seria perfecto-dijo ella pero el chico solo sonrió de lado y volteo-Draco-insitito la chica-Draco, no puede ser verde

-jajaja-solo rió el mientras caminaba y era seguido de la chica

-Malfoy-le dijo ella

-que pasa sabelotodo-le dijo el divertido-tu hiciste el trato, si quieres yo elijo la casa y tu la decoración

-eso nunca hurón-le dijo sacándole la lengua, en gesto infantil

-no me digas asi-le contesto el frunciendo el ceño

-y como te digo si tu me dices sabelotodo

-pero eso es un halago-le contesto el

-si claro-ella cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado

-vamos mia, no te enojaras por eso-le pidió el acercándose a ella, y rodeándola por su espalda

-no estoy enojada-dijo ella-no hagas eso- pidió cuando el chico comenzó a soplar sobre su oreja

-que cosa-pregunto el con voz ronca-esto-y lo hizo nuevamente-o esto y le mordió el cuello suavemente, a lo que ella suspiro

-Draco-y el siguió-DRACO

-que!!-soltó el

-que pasara con lo de tu boda-pregunto con cara entristecida

-mia, yo no me casare-le dijo el volteándola-y si lo hago, con la única que seria es contigo

-tengo miedo-le dijo ella sincerándose

-de que-pregunto el

-de tantas cosas-ella lo abrazo recostando su mejilla en el pecho del chico mientras el apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella-de cómo reaccionen los chicos cuando se los cuente, de lo que hará tu padre, de la guerra-levanto su cabeza-no soportaría que te pasara algo dragón

-no me pasara nada-Draco tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella-y tampoco a ti, lo juro, por tus amigos no te preocupes, si te quieren tanto como dicen te entenderán, y si se enojan se les pasara-le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios-y por mi padre no te preocupes, eso es asunto mió-luego de eso le dio un tierno beso

-te quiero Draco-susurro ella en su pecho

-y yo a ti gatita-le beso la frente-y yo a ti

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Limpio rápidamente la lagrima que corrió por su mejilla, se había prometido no volver a llorar por lo que pudo ser, pero era débil; eso lo demostraba ahora, claro que para el resto era la fuerte Hermione Granger, a la que nunca se le veía llorar, a la que nuca se le veía pidiendo ayuda. Pocos la conocían realmente, solo harry Ron y Draco, suspiro, ¿como habían llegado a esas circunstancias? Ella y su maldito miedo, si le hubiera dicho algo a el nada de esto estaría pasando, estarían los tres juntos como una verdadera familia, seria ella la que estaría en ese cuadro de su oficina.

Pero no, el destino quiso otra cosa, no era ella la del cuadro sino Pansy. Le dolía pensar que el a pesar de todo jugaba con ella, ese beso tan cerca de sus labios la hizo pensar toda la maldita semana.

Después de un rato de caminar, llego a la casa de Ginny.

-Hola tía-dijo sonriendo con malicia James-¿¿como esta??

-bien-mirando inquisidoramente-y tu como estas, que le hiciste a mi hijo esta vez

-¿yo? nada-le contesto sonriendo angelicalmente-pase, mi mama esta en el salón.

-gracias, puedes ir a buscar a Lucas-a lo que el niño asintió antes de correr escaleras arriba.

-Ginny??-pregunto la castaña.

-mione, no te muevas yo voy para allá-se escucho gritar a la pelirroja, quien llego rápidamente con una mirada extraña.

-gin, vine por Lucas-le dijo Hermione-que ocurre, tienes visitas

-la verdad si mione, no esperaba que durara tanto- espera aquí voy por Lucas

-no te preocupes, ya fue James-la pelirroja asintió-estas segura de que no te pasa nada.

-no pasa nada mione, tranquila-pronto se escucharon los pasos de los chicos bajando las escaleras-Lucas que te paso.

-fue James-le dijo el pequeño tapando su cabello rosa con sus manos-lo estuvo tratando de hacer bastante tiempo-dijo frunciendo el ceño-puedes volvérmelo a la normalidad-la castaña movió su varita y su hijo volvió a tener el castaño de siempre.

-por un momento pensé que estaba viendo a Tonks –dijo la castaña riendo-despídete de Ginny-le pidió al niño-gracias por todo Gin, nos vemos mañana en la casa de tu mama.

-Si mione-le contesto la pelirroja- nos vemos mañana, adiós Lucas cuida a tu madre.

-muy graciosa Ginny-nos vemos-Y asi salio de la casa de los Potter-quieres ir a la plaza, todavía no la conoces cierto-le pregunto a su hijo a lo que el negó-entonces prepárate que conocerás la plaza mas hermosa de Inglaterra- Llevo a su hijo a la plaza mágica donde habían varios niños jugando y la mayoría de los padres en las bancas, ella se acerco a una banca cuando una niña se acerco a ella.

-Hola, le puedo pedir un favor-pidió una niñita de unos 6 años sonriendo-puede cuidar a mi hermano, es que no me deja jugar

-y tu madre-pregunto la castaña.

-no esta, vine con mi abuela, pero no quiero molestarla-pidió la pequeña-es que esta leyendo es la de allá- y apunto a una mujer que cubría su rostro con un libro-por favor.

-esta bien-le contesto Hermione-cual es tu hermano

-el de allí- le dijo la pequeña y apunto a un niño de unos 2 años que andaba en un triciclo- hola, quieres jugar con nosotros, somos los de allí-apunto a un grupo de aproximadamente 7 niñitos que la miraban

-puedo-pregunto el niño a su madre

-si anda-le dijo a su hijo Hermione-yo cuido a tu hermano

-gracias señora- y asi se fueron los dos niños corriendo. Estuvo mirando al niñito que tenia el cabello negro, se le hacia conocido pero no recordaba bien de donde. De pronto el niño cayo y comenzó a llorar, la castaña corrió a tomarlo en brazos diciendo

-tranquilo peque-y le comenzó a hacer cariño en su cabecita-no hay yaya (N/a: yayaherida)-el niño comenzó a tranquilizarse-estas mejor-el pequeño solo asintió

-dada, it a PUM! Pera- la castaña comenzó a reír, ya que no le entendió nada al pequeño, de pronto el niño comenzó a reír también. Comenzaron a "conversar" entre ellos y ya cuando estaba oscureciendo.

-Tom, cariño nos tenemos que ir- dijo al niño una mujer rubia bastante atractiva, para su edad-disculpa, ¿te molesto?-le pregunto a la castaña

-no para nada, es un amor-dijo acariciándole la mejilla al pequeño

-despídete de la señora…-dejo la frase en el aire para que la chica contestara

-Hermione-le sonrió a la mujer-adiós Tom

-Lo cuidas un momento, iré a buscar a mi nieta-le dijo la mujer yendo a buscar a la niña

-tienes una abuela muy bonita Tom-le dijo al pequeño, quien asintió-te portas bien ok-el pequeño volvió a asentir y dijo

-tata..a men.yo…men…a ita..o dada-el pequeño hablaba y hablaba en su propio idioma.

-gracias señora por cuidar a mi hermanito-le dijo la niña rubia de ojos azules-adiós Lucas-se despidió la niña

-adiós Clara-le dijo Lucas

-Gracias por cuidar al niño Hermione, espero no hayan sido mucha molestia

-no lo fueron te lo aseguro…que pasa cariño-le pregunto a su hijo quien le tiraba de la chaqueta

-a que no sabes lo que averigüe-pregunto y su mama solo lo miro extrañada- el apellido de Clara es igual al de mi padre

-Que!!!-prácticamente grito la castaña al escuchar eso-disculpe y su nombre es-pregunto para confirmar lo que temía fuera verdad

-oh lo siento que mal educada-dijo la rubia-soy Narcisa Malfoy, estoy segura de que has oído mi apellido

-emm, si-dijo algo turbada la castaña-bueno creo que me voy, adiós- y sin escuchar respuesta tomo a su hijo de la mano y se fue apresurada.

No lo podía creer, por eso se le hacían conocidos, los había visto en el cuadro de su oficina. Y estuvo mimando casi una hora a su hijo.

-que pasa madre-pregunto el niño-porque la prisa

-es que es tarde, y….-pensó en una excusa creíble-mañana tenemos que ir donde una familia amiga

-aps-dijo el niño.

Caminaron en silencio y cuando encontraron una chimenea se aparecieron en su casa. La castaña le dijo a su hijo que se duchara y luego se fuera a dormir, y ella haría lo mismo. Cuando termino de ducharse, fue darle las buenas noches a Lucas y luego a dormir a su dormitorio. Por lo menos era lo que trataba de hacer ya que no pegaba un ojo pensando en aquellos niños, si lo analizaba en este momento se daba cuenta del parecido entre el niño con Draco, exceptuando sus ojos y cabello. Y aquella niña, con su cabellos del mismo color, como no se dio cuenta. De seguro que si Narcisa se enteraba quien era ella la hubiera demandado por el simple hecho de haber tocado al pequeño.

Giro sobre su cuerpo y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 2 de la madrugada y ella no podía pegar un ojo pensando en lo de la tarde. Se levanto a terminar un informe, ya que si no podía dormir, lo ocuparía en algo mejor que pensar en Dr...Malfoy; se levanto y tomo su bata, camino a la cocina y se preparo café, y cuando ya lo hubo terminado se fue al escritorio que tenia en su habitación, y comenzó a trabajar.

_Christine Wright, hospitalizada por estado desconocido, según informan familiares estaba jugando cuando desmayo, se cree que fue magia accidental ya que al tener 10 años en el momento del incidente no pudo tener varita. _

Leyó el expediente de la niña mas de 4 veces, ese caso la tenia demasiado intrigada y la hacia olvidarse de lo de Liz y de Draco. Estuvo asi más de 3 horas leyendo y releyendo ese caso. Cuando se acordó haber leído de casos parecidos, comenzó a buscar en sus cosas casos similares y trataba de encontrar relaciones entre ellos. Cuando lo hallo, la mayoría fueron en lugares como cocinas, cerca de estantes, no había pasado en niños, Christine era la primera por lo que pudo ser una poción que casualmente cayo sobre ella o bebió, y en mezcla con algún hechizo. Cuando encontró la cura, miro la hora y ya eran las 7 de la mañana asi que decidió darse una ducha para despertar. Ese día tenía que ir a la madriguera, y en preparar un bolso con lo necesario para viajar a EE.UU. Lo mas seguro era de que volvería con Josh, el pobre no podría solo con la bebe. Asi que se vistió inmediatamente para el almuerzo en la casa de la señora Weasley, se coloco una falda verde, blusa negra y botas negras, y preparo el desayuno, a eso de las 8 despertó a su castañito para que desayunaran juntos.

-como despertaste amor-pregunto hermione a Lucas

-bien-dijo el niño-aunque tu me despertaste-le sonrió a su madre- ¿y tu?

-la verdad no dormí en toda la noche-le contesto la castaña- estuve con unos informes y ahora tengo que llamar a Emily, necesito ubicar a alguien

-es acerca de la niña que me dijiste-pregunto el chico, y la castaña asintió- no se porque, pasas mas tiempo con ella que conmigo-le dijo el niño receloso

-estas celoso-pregunto-no lo puedo creer, y tu pasas mas tiempo con Lily, James e incluso tu padre

-es diferente-le contesto el pequeño-con los Potter es porque tu me dejas donde ellos, y con mi padre no he estado en toda mi vida solo hasta ahora, creo que no tienes derecho a reclamarme, siendo que el se da el tiempo de estar conmigo, en cambio tu, trabajas todo el día y siempre e tenido que estar o con Josh, niñeras, jardín, y ahora tía Ginny

-no pensé que te molestara tanto-le dijo la castaña asombrada, ya que nunca tuvo problemas con su hijo por tal cosa-lo siento si te molesta, pero todo lo hago por ti Lucas, deberías saberlo, para mi no fue y no es fácil dejarte con otras personas, por mi te tendría todo el día conmigo.

-pero no lo haces mama-le grito el niño –siempre es tu trabajo primero

-pero no puedo Lucas-le contesto su madre- y no me grites, soy madre soltera y no tengo todos los lujos para poder vivir sin trabajar

-pues quédate con tu trabajo si fuera por mi me iría con mi padre o mis abuelos- esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Hermione nunca le contó que fue por culpa de Lucius que se fue, y que se separo de su padre. Si supiera que los niños con los que jugo el día anterior eran sus medio hermanos

-sabes lo que mas pena me da-le pregunto la castaña a su hijo con mirada triste- que no estas pensando lo que dices, que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, todas las cosas que hago serán, son y han sido por ti. Espero que reflexiones las cosas cuando las digas Lucas. Se me acabo el apetito- y se levanto de la mesa y fue a su dormitorio.

Quería llorar, pero no podía permitirse hacerlo, si el niño supiera que había sido Draco el que estuvo con los mortifagos y que por el se había ido, para protegerlo, se había separado de el amor de su vida por su hijo, y no se arrepentía de haberlo tenido, se arrepentía de haber sido tan tonta. Aunque las cosas siempre pasan por algo, una cosa marca a otra, todo causa acarreaba una consecuencia y si ella no se hubiera ido a EE.UU. quizás nunca hubiese conocido a la gran persona que era Josh, o nunca se hubiera rescontrado con Liz, y nunca hubiera podido ser la madrina que iba a ser de la pequeña Lucia. Estaba equivocada, el irse le hizo darse cuenta que quizás Draco ya no la quería como antes. Hermione suspiro resignada, ahora su hijo la odiaba, recordaba bien el día cuando le contó lo de Draco, que ella había sido quien se había ido, el pequeño no le hablaba, fue por lo menos en 4 dias, le echaba la culpa de no estar con su papá.

Tocaron la puerta de su dormitorio, estaba segura de que era su hijo, siempre que hacia algo lo que menos le gustaba era que su madre le hiciera reflexionar sobre su comportamiento o que le ignorara.

-pasa-le dijo a su hijo, quien abrió la puerta lentamente

-mamá, lo siento-dijo el niño cabizbajo- se que no tengo el derecho a decirte lo que te dije, y que no estuve en la situación que tu para juzgarte-el niño levanto su cabeza para observar a su madre- ¿me perdonas?

-claro que si-le dijo Hermione contenta, a lo que el niño corrió a abrazarle-espero de verdad que lo sientas, y nunca digas cosas sin pensarlas-el niño asintió.

-que haremos ahora-pregunto a su madre el peque

-no se la verdad-le contesto Hermione-tu que quieres hacer-le pregunto

-mmm-el niño puso un dedo en su barbilla en señal de pensativo-pues estaba pensando en que quizás…-pero no logro terminar la frase porque tocaron la puerta-estas esperando a alguien

-no, a quien-dijo interrogante al castaña-voy a ver –camino hacia la entrada de su departamento y cuando abrió la puerta la persona que estaba enfrente dijo

-pase por aca cerca y me dije porque no invitarlos a desayunar-sonrió un rubio bastante atractivo

-Draco, ya desayunamos-le dijo ella-si querías venir a ver a tu hijo lo podrías haber echo, pero a las una vamos a la casa de Molly

-Mia, porque estas asi-pregunto el apesumbradamente- tu sabes que no tenia idea de que estabas viva-se le acerco, provocando que todas las sensaciones volvían, provocando que se arrepintiera de haberse ido, provocando que aquel calor que no sentía desde que le dio aquel beso cerca de los labios la recorriera, provocando el querer esperarlo- yo te quiero igual que antes, no es mas porque es imposible…

-Draco, calla por favor-le pidió ella en un susurro

-No mia quiero que escuches-le exigió el- no es mas fuerte lo que siento, porque ya no puedo amarte mas…no puedes pedirme que haga como si no existieras si a cada momento recuerdo lo que pasamos-y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sus labios estaban a tan solo milímetros el uno del otro, cuando sus labios estaban rozándose

-Papá-grito el niño, a lo que la castaña se corrió de donde estaba, dando el pase a su hijo

-campeón-le sonrió Draco, y luego miro a Hermione que estaba observando la escena

-Lucas me puedes dejar un momento con tu padre-le pregunto a su hijo de brazos cruzados-por favor

-esta bien-miro a su papá-no te vayas sin despedir eh!-le apunto

-claro-y le sonrió Draco, el niño se alejo dejando a los adultos solos- y bien de que quieres hablar-pregunto

-los conocí-dijo simplemente ella, pero con una expresión seria

-a quien- le pregunto Draco

-a Clara y Tom, Draco-el la miro extrañado-a tus hijos dragón

**Waaaaaa, que les pareció ( a mi me costo hacrelo ejej pero bueno, ojala les haya agradado, y espero no haberme demorado mucho**

**Un beso**

**DaniiBlack**


	5. Tiempo

**Nuevo capi, espero les guste, aunque encuentro que no me quedo muy bueno, igual lo subo, he estado ocupada, asi quue por eso la demora. Saludos a**

**KARYTA34:**GRAX POR EL REV :D de verdad mil grax, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que este te guste, aunque personalmente creo que no esta muy bueno :S, un beso

**LADYBLACKY:** ajaj como siemrpe un comico reev, que me sube el animo, gracias por eso, que buen que te hayas animado a leer esta historia, ya sabes cualkier queja "go " y listo, un beso

**TYCHESITA:** olaaaaa, siii pobre drakin aunque iwal fue medio malo, al no averiguar de mione, espero que lo sigas un beso

**Capi 5, Tiempo**

_-los conocí-dijo simplemente ella, pero con una expresión seria_

_-a quien- le pregunto Draco_

_-a Clara y Tom, Draco-el la miro extrañado-a tus hijos dragón_

-que los conociste?-pregunto el extrañado recordando las palabras de su madre

_**Flash-Back**_

-Y como lo han pasado-pregunto Draco a su hija ya que su pequeño estaba durmiendo en brazos de Narcisa-lamento no haber ido yo

-estupendo-dijo la niña-me he echo un nuevo amigo, ya no somos 6 sino 7-y sonrió

-y yo en un descuido, por estar leyendo-se disculpo la mujer- e pillado a este diablin, conversando con una jovencita-contó Narcisa- la verdad nunca vi a Tom tan entusiasmado con alguien desconocido,

-espero no haya molestado-dijo Draco-anda Clara, a dormir que ya es tarde

-si papá-le dio un beso a los adultos en sus mejillas-padre, mi mamá esta en casa-pregunto

-no, ha salido cariño-la pequeña asintio-buenas noches-miro a su madre y le dijo-voy a salir

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-asi es, Draco-le contó hermione- y ahora más que nunca podría alejarlos de su madre, son adorables, no me extrañaría que Parkinson-pero hizo un gesto exagerado de equivocación-perdón, la señora Malfoy, los adore

-Mia, por favor-le suplico Draco-Pansy no los quiere, incluso me amenazo usándolos.

-Lo siento Draco-le dijo ella- ahora despídete de Lucas por favor-ella lo dejo solo y el entro al salón, tenia muy buen gusto la castaña, habían numerosas fotografías de su hijo y sus amigos.

-mi madre ha dicho que ya te vas-dijo el pequeño

-asi es, tengo entendido que debes salir -le dijo el acercándose al pequeño-pero antes quería decirte algo-el niño lo miro- tu sabes que estoy casado cierto-el pequeño asintio de malas ganas- y bueno yo también tengo otros hijos-el pequeño lo quedo mirando tristemente- ellos son tus hermanos, me encantaría que los conocieras-le comento Draco, el niño no hizo nada-para mi seria muy importante Lucas, no te pido que lo tienes que hacer ahora, pero si me gustaría que lo hicieras en su momento-le dio un beso en la frente-me voy campeón, con quien te quedaras ahora que tu madre se va-pregunto

-con tía Luna-dijo el pequeño-puedes ir a verme alla si gustas

-lo haré no te preocupes-y le guiño un ojo-dale mis saludos a tu madre

-adiós-y el niño vio como su padre desapareció.

A eso del mediodía los dos se acercaron a la chimenea, la castaña tomo polvos flú y tomo la mano del pequeño y ambos gritaron _a la madriguera_

Y asi desaparecieron entre llamas verdes. Cuando abrieron los ojos, muchos pelirrojos la quedaron viendo

-Por Merlín, niña –dijo Molly, se le notaba bastante cansada y de edad-no creí volver a verte-y la abrazo soltando unas lagrimas

-Señora Weasley-dijo Hermione emocionada respondiendo el abrazo, luego de eso bastantes personas la saludaron. Fred y George estaban casados, con Angelina y otra chica llamada Carolinne, respectivamente. Fred tenía un niño de 3 años llamado Sirius (en honor a uno de los merodeadores) y George tenía 3, las gemelas Jessica e Isabel de 4 años y Christopher de 5. estaban todos los Weasley y casados, Charlie con una chica llamada July y un pequeño de 1 año Lee, Bill y Fleur tenían a Jean Paul de 8 años, Percy había vuelto con su familia y estaba casado con Penélope y tenían a Robert de dos añitos, por supuesto Ronald y Luna no faltaban con la pequeña Lavander, como asi Ginny Y harry y sus pequeños. Harry se acerco a ella luego de que había conversado con todos.

-Hermione, yo venia a disculparme-estaba afligido, se notaba en su cara- espero me perdones, solo que tenia rabia, tu me entiendes cierto-Hermione lo abrazo, como lo hacia cuando eran jóvenes

-Harry, si tu me perdonaste el haberlos alejado de mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es perdonarte por esto-le tomo la cara con sus manos-te quiero harry, eres como un hermano para mi

-Gracias Herm

Feliz se encontraba luego de haberse reencontrado con su amigo. Si bien había demorado, no importaba lo había echo por fin.

Estaba distraída, si bien no podía olvidar lo del día anterior, tampoco dejaba de pensar en Josh, se sentía culpable de estar ahí y no ir en ese momento, pero el traslador ya lo había encargado, y había que pedirlo con un día mínimo de anticipación.

-que pasa mione-le pregunto Luna que la vio con cara triste-te sientes bien?

-no es nada luna, solo estaba pensando-y le sonrió tristemente

-tranquila-le abrazo por los hombros- todo saldrá bien…y Lucas-pregunto la rubia, para cambiar de tema

-esta jugando con Jean paul-le contesto la castaña-gracias Luna por cuidarlo estos dias, cualquier cosa me avisas al teléfono, es que estaré con Josh-le dio a modo de disculpa-tratare de volver lo antes posible

-no te preocupes, para mi será un placer-le dijo su amiga-le hará compañía a Lavander, que esta fascinada por el-y apunto a su hija que estaba con Lily, apuntando hacia fuera, que era donde jugaban Lucas y Jean Paul-será todo un casanova Herms-la castaña sonrió

-como su padre-susurro

-Hermione-la ojimiel la miro-todo pasa por algo, no todo esta escrito, tu eres dueña de tu destino- le confeso a modo de secreto-no desesperes, vive a tu hijo, que no sabes lo que podría ocurrir

-gracias por tofo Luny-y abrazo a la rubia.

-No hay de que mione-y asi estuvieron al tarde conversando y cuidando a sus hijos. Cuando ya el cielo estaba oscuro, comenzaron a despedirse

-Luna, aquí esta todo lo que Lucas necesita-le apunto un bolso-zapatos, zapatillas, bóxer, poleras, polerones, pantalones, short, pijama, cepillo de dientes, pasta…-y miro a Luna que sonreía-Quééééé!!, tengo que ver que no se me olvide nada.-se volvió a su hijo-amor, pórtate bien, prometo traer a la pequeña en buen estado-su hijo asintio-te quiero ok, Lucia estará feliz de conocerte

-mama, dale mis saludos a tío-pidió el pequeño

-asi lo haré amor-se despidió de un beso-cuídate

-si mamá-le dijo el pequeño. Asi hermione se fue a su departamento, tenia que hacer sus maletas y quizás dormiría un poco, ya que el traslador estaba listo para la mañana.

Cuando llego, saco un par de prendas, y las metió en una maleta, algunos libros y unos regalos que le tenia a Lucia, se fue a preparar un café, ya que era una adicta a la cafeína, y mientras estaba listo se ducho rápidamente, y con una bata tomo su café. Miro la hora y ya eran las 10 de la noche, era extraño no tener a hijo con ella, ya era una costumbre mandarlo a dormir. Extrañamente tocaron su puerta, seguramente seria Luna o Ron, a lo mejor había olvidado algo para Lucas, pero sorprendentemente al abrir la puerta, fue el rostro de una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y porte aristocrático el que la veía, era Narcisa Malfoy, hablo con ella una sola vez, y no la había tratado muy bien que digamos

-Hermione-dijo la rubia

-Sra. Malfoy, que hace aquí-no pudo evitar preguntar

-puedo pasar-pregunto, la castaña se hizo a un lado

-asiento por favor-pidió Hermione-usted dirá- y apunto a un sillón para que tomaran asiento.

-Mira, se que la primera vez que hablamos no fui muy amable, y por favor dime Narcisa-le pidió la rubia-también se que no tendría razones para estar aquí- y la castaña la miraba atentamente- pero en eso estarías equivocada, siempre estuve al tanto de la vida de mi hijo-le confeso- se que era un mujeriego cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero según Pansy, cambio de un día para otro, también se que fue porque estaba contigo, si bien nunca me lo dijo, tengo mis informantes en el colegio-la castaña sonrió con ironía, era obvio que la soplona era Pansy

-no se a que le da tantas vueltas-le dijo aburrida la ojimiel-no quiero ser descortés, pero a que vino

-quiero conocer a mi nieto-le dijo directamente, pero al ver la cara de la castaña agrego-no me respondas, déjame hablar un momento-la castaña le hizo caso- se que siempre estuve en contra de la relación de ustedes y fue mas por el tema de la sangre, además yo quería a Pansy para nuera. Cuando tu supuestamente moriste, mi hijo estuvo devastado-ante eso Hermione se rió sarcásticamente, algunos modales del Sly se le habían pegado-si quieres me crees, bueno como te contaba, luego de eso Draco se caso y yo estaba feliz, me dieron una nieta y mi marido murió, pero ahí me di cuenta, de que mi hijo no era feliz. Pansy era un amor cuando estaba conmigo pero cuando estaba con la niña o el pequeño, los trataba mal. Ella creía que no me daba cuenta pero no soy tonta-concluyo Narcisa

-y que quiere que yo haga-pregunto Hermione-que mate a Pansy y cuide a sus hijo-pregunto sarcástica-o no como se me ocurrió eso, lo que quiere es que no vuelva a tocar a sus nietos-estaba enojada, y le molestaba que le contara la vida de Draco-no se preocupe, no tenia idea que eran los Hijos de Draco, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera echo

-Mira Hermione, eso es del pasado-le dijo la mujer con calma-no te mentiré, si bien hubiera preferido que se enamorara de una chica de linaje limpio, lo hago pero no, se enamoro de una hija de muggles, porque créeme te he investigado, desde que vi a mi hijo raro, empecé a averiguar el porque y me encontré con que es porque volvió su antigua novia, y con hijo, se que estudiaste medimagia, y medicina muggle, que te visitas con tus amigos de la escuela, y algo de un tal Josh

-No se quien se cree para hacer esto-le dijo levantándose Hermione-que es lo que quiere

-ya te lo dije, quiero conocer a mi nieto-le confeso nuevamente-adoro los niños, y vi una fotografía de el, me gustaría conocerlo, se parece mucho a mi hijo cuando era pequeño

-sabe que por culpa de su marido fue que yo me fui-le dijo alzando un ceja

-si lo se, pero no puedes culparnos a nosotros de eso- Hermione pareció reflexionar con eso- solo vine a conocerlo, aunque sea unos minutos

-el no esta, yo me voy de viaje-le dijo

-y donde esta-pregunto-si quieres yo podría cuidarlo

-NO! si quiere verlo, no será en su casa-le exigió la castaña

-esta bien-la mujer se levanto-creo que ya me voy, estaré en contacto-le dijo

-esta bien-susurro la castaña-si quiere, puede venir el miércoles, estaré la semana en casa

-gracias Hermione-le indico la mujer-pensé que no me comprenderías

-no se lo puedo negar, el también quiere conocer a sus abuelos, y mis padres están muertos

-bueno, me voy, Buenas noches-y se fue arrastrando toda su elegancia, y aristocracia.

Era algo entupido, nunca se creyó conversando con Narcisa Malfoy, bueno de echo casi fue un monologo, pero aun asi. A lo mejor lo que quería era hacerle daño a Lucas, o ella, quizás quería que desaparecieran de su vida, o mas bien de la de Pansy. Maldición, esa noche no podría dormir, ya se había desvelado una noche, y ahora , por suerte no trabajaría en toda la semana. Se acostó de todas manera, quizás si se esforzaba en poner la mente en blanco lograría dormir, pero todo fue en vano, "no volveré a tomar café" pensó, sabiendo de ante mano que no lo podría hacer.

Cuando eran las 6 de la mañana, se rindió, se levanto, ducho y cambio, se comió una tostada y un vaso de jugo, tomo su maleta y se fue a buscar el traslador. Cuando llego al lugar adecuado, espero hasta la hora indicada y ¡Listo! Tomo el zapato (que era el traslador) y sintió como algo tiraba debajo de su ombligo, se concentro para caer de pie, y cuando lo hizo se vio en un callejón de Canadá, otra vez en Vancouver.

Camino hasta encontrar un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de Josh, que seria donde estaría el joven, ya que en unas horas seria el funeral de Liz.

_**Mansión Malfoy**_

Draco caminaba por un pasillo de su ENORME casa, entro en un cuarto donde un niño de 3 años jugaba con una varita de color rojo que sonaba.

-que haces Tom-pregunto riendo Draco, mientras estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Papa-el niño dijo, o trato-para BUM!-e hizo un gesto con las manos, como de estallido-si a henone-

-henone??-pregunto-nueva palabra??-rió Draco-vamos a dar una vuelta a los jardines-le pregunto, recibiendo una afirmativa de su hijo-vamos los dos, porque tu hermana esta en clases de piano-el niño se coloco triste-prefieres ir a verla?-el pequeño volvió a asentir. Lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo a un cuarto donde estaba su hija sentada frente a un gran piano, tocando una melodía de cuna. A Clara siempre le gusto la música, tenia 5 años y ya tocaba el piano, eran melodías sencillas pero lo hacia. En este momento se acordó de Lucas, no lo vio crecer, como lo hizo con Clara y Tom, no le dio todo lo que pudo haberle dado.

El domingo pasó sin novedades, Hermione había estado en el funeral de Liz, conoció a Lucia que era una niña de ojos miel y cabello negro, sé hizo cargo de ella en cuanto llego, ya que Josh no tenia cabeza para nada, según sus conocidos estaba mejor por el momento. Sin embargo, Hermione tuvo que contarle a Josh que era bruja, no le creyó en un principio, pero luego le dijo que no importaba si fuera un fantasma ni una muerta, porque el la conocía desde hace mucho, y eso no cambiaria la relación que tenían. El martes viajaron de vuelta, Josh no quería estar haya solo, asi que pidió un traslado en un hospital muggle. Cuando llegaron hermione los instalo en su departamento, en la habitación de visitas, le dijo a su amigo que ella dormiría con Lucia, para que el descansara. El ser bruja le favorecería, por la leche materna, si ella no la tenia podía conseguir asi que por eso no habrían inconvenientes. Juntos fueron a casa de Ron, Hermione llevaba a la pequeña.

-Hermione-le dijo ron con cara de susto

-hola Ronald-le sonrió al pelirrojo-el es Josh, y esta de aquí es Lucia, venimos por Luk

-eeee-la castaña se rió y paso, pero se sorprendió al ver quien estaba ahí

-que rayos haces tu aquí-le pregunto al rubio que estaba jugando con Lucas

-mamá-y la fue a abrazar-Josh-y prácticamente se tiro encima del pelinegro

-hola campeón-y le despeino como hacia normalmente.

Draco se quedo mirando a Hermione cuando llego, se veía maravillosa según su punto de vista, con una bebe en brazos. Lo que no le gusto, fue que llegara tan a gusto con ese moreno de ojos azules, incluso parecían una familia, era un cuadro familiar bastante enternecedor para muchos, menos para el.

-vine a ver a mi hijo-Josh miro a Draco examinándolo, asi que ese había sido el gran amor de hermione

-Tranquila Herms-y le abrazo por los hombros, ante eso se percato de la mirada de furia que coloco Draco-me presento soy Josh Hudson-y le tendió la mano para saludarlo, pero el rubio le miro con una ceja alzada y no respondió, a lo que el pelinegro agrego- y tu ereeees?- Eso no se lo esperaba el rubio, el ya había conocido a Josh, por unas fotos en la casa de Hermione, aparte que el pequeño no dejaba de hablar de el. Y al parecer hermione nunca le hablo de el

-Draco Malfoy-dijo el blondo-creo que me voy Lucas, cuídate-y se despidió apresuradamente.

-Que hacia el aquí-le pregunto a Luna, que solo sonreía

-vino a ver a Lucas-se encogió de hombros-Por cierto Josh, mi pésame-el ojiazul solo cabeceo-espero estés mejor, todo tiene una causa-y le sonrió-de todas maneras tengo una amiga que esta soltera-dijo bromeando la rubia, a lo que el sonrió

-no gracias, creo que tendré una temporada solo- Estuvieron hablando, y pasaron la tarde ahí. Cuando Lucia se puso a llorar se fueron a su hogar.

Lucas estaba feliz, su papá postizo, estaba ahí, lo había extrañado mucho, y asi los dias pasaron. Narcisa por fin conoció a Lucas, y en cuanto vio como se comporto con el despecho todos esos miedos.

El tiempo pasa y pasa, Josh, ya estaba mucho mejor anímicamente, Lucia hacia que su padre olvidara todo lo malo. Hermione encontró a la madre de Christine y la niña había despertado, le ofrecieron un ascenso por el logro, a lo cual gustosamente accedió. Ahora tendría mayores responsabilidades, Lucas estudiaba en su casa con ayuda de Josh, todos los miércoles Narcisa pasaba el día con el y a veces sus otros nietos, los lunes, jueves y viernes con Draco que le había enseñado a volar, y además los sábados tenían el almuerzo en la casa de los Weasley.

_**Años/años/años/años/años/años/años/años/años/años/años/años**_

Era 31 de Julio, hacia tres años de Liz había muerto, Draco les había contado a Clara y Tom que Lucas era su hermano, en un principio Clara se enfado pero luego comprendió la situación, era un secreto entre los tres, Pansy no paraba en la mansión viajaba constantemente por lo que muchas veces Lucas se había quedado en la mansión, Hermione seguía sola, Josh también, aunque se había mudado, pasaba mucho tiempo con la castaña.

Lucas estaba jugando en el patio de su nueva casa, ya que el departamento les aburrió por lo pequeño, jugaba quidditch con Jean paul, cuando una lechuza llego con dos sobres.

-que es paul-pregunto Lucas a su amigo cuando este le quito las cartas al ave

-son de Hogwarts-le grito eufórico Jean Paul-toma

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

_**  
Directora: Minerva Mcgonagall **_

_**Querido señor Malfoy:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de  
una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su  
lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

Había otra papel en el sobre, lo abrió y leyó

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

_**UNIFORME:**_

_**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**_

_**-Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**_

_**-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.**_

_**-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**_

_**-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**_

_**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)**_

_**LIBROS:**_

_**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**_

_**-**__**El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos**__** (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk**_

_**-**__**Una Historia de la Magia**__**, Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**-**__**Teoría Mágica**__**, Adalbert Waffling**_

_**-**__**Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes**__**, Emeric Switch**_

_**-**__**Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos**__**, Phyllida Spore**_

_**-**__**Filtros y Pociones Mágicas**__**, Arsenius Jigger**_

_**-**__**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos**__**, Newt Scamander**_

_**-**__**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección**__**, Quentim Trimble**_

_**RESTO DEL EQUIPO:**_

_**1 varita.**_

_**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**_

_**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**_

_**1 telescopio.**_

_**1 balanza de latón.**_

_**Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**_

_**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS**_

-madre-corrió gritando Lucas-me llego carta de Hogwarts, entrare a la escuela

-cariño, que gusto-le dijo hermione abrazando a su hijo-paul también recibió-pregunto

-si tía, aquí tengo la mia-y mostró la carta, creo que me iré, tengo que informarle a mi madre

-esta bien paul, en la chimenea hay polvos-y le dio un beso en la frente- saludos a Fleur y Bill

-adiós tía, adiós Luk-se despidió para desaparecer

-madre, puedo ir donde la Señora Weasley-pregunto el niño

-claro amor

Hermione estaba sola, leyendo un libro en el sillón, cuando siente que la puerta se abre, y al levantar ve a Josh que se le acerca apresurado, ella lo mira extrañado, y el hace algo, que temieron pudiera pasar, la beso comos si la vida se le fuera en el acto, inconcientemente respondió el beso, hace mucho que no tenia pareja y bueno la carne es débil. Josh recostó a Hermione en el sillón donde leía, colocándose encima de ella, mientras el tomaba su cintura, ella le acariciaba el cabello. No se percataron de que no estaban solos hasta que una voz ronca dijo

-Bonito espectáculo-y los dos miraron en dirección de la voz

-Draco yo…-fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

**Ajajja, me quedo medio rancio cierto?? Ajajja pero wenop, adelante un poco, porque quiero volver a Hogwarts ejjeej un beso un rev ok??**


	6. que hiciste Pansy

**Hola, siento haber demorado, pero tuve unos inconvenientes….por suerte terminan las clases y estoy feliz ajajja, gracias nuevamente por los review, y como siempre espero no decepcionarlos.**

_**LOS DERECHOS POR LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SoN DE J. K. ROWLING **_

**KARITA34:** no pude evitar colocar algo de Josh con mione, creo que me gusta bastante este personaje , aqui mostrare, que si es celoso Draco ajaja, un beso espero no defraudarte con el capi

**YUZUKI LISIANTHUS: **espero que todos tus trabajos, maquetas exámenes te hayan salido topisimo, gracias por el rev, no importa si no pudiste dejar, con lo largo de tus rev lo compensas . Uff, la reacción que tendrá Draco en este capi, a mas de alguna nos gustaría aujajua. Niña eres la crueldad hecha persona ajja, estoy segura que pertenecerías a Slytherin, un beso, nus leemos

**LADYBLACKY:** que te parece Lucas en hufflepuff ajjaja, es broma, la verdad estoy indecisa, pero creo saber la respuesta , como siempre, la propaganda estuvo de lujo ajaj, no estaba borracho Josh, digamos que el sentimiento a la castaña revivid. Aquí esta la reacción de Draco, aunque creo que no se esperaban que fuera asi. Un beso, ojala te guste.

**TYCHESITA: **gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar un rev, me encanta cuando comentan acerca del capi. Espero este capi sea de tu agrado.

**ELIZABETH ISIS MALFOY:** ola que bueno te gustara, creo que eres nueva lectora, gracias por elegir el fic para leer. Gracias por las aclaraciones, ya que soy bastante mala con mi memoria y me haz aclarado bastantes cosas.

**LAMENTO QUE EL CAPI SEA MAS CORTO, DISFRUTENLO**

_Hermione estaba sola, leyendo un libro en el sillón, cuando siente que la puerta se abre, y al levantar ve a Josh que se le acerca apresurado, ella lo mira extrañado, y el hace algo, que temieron pudiera pasar, la beso comos si la vida se le fuera en el acto, inconcientemente respondió el beso, hace mucho que no tenia pareja y bueno la carne es débil. Josh recostó a Hermione en el sillón donde leía, colocándose encima de ella, mientras el tomaba su cintura, ella le acariciaba el cabello. No se percataron de que no estaban solos hasta que una voz ronca dijo_

_-Bonito espectáculo-y los dos miraron en dirección de la voz_

_-Draco yo…-fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña._

**Capitulo 6, QUE HICISTE PANSY**

-tu que?-le pregunto sonriendo irónicamente el rubio-es esto lo que haces en frente de mi hijo, pareces una…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir con odio el rubio, antes de que Josh lo detuviera

-quien eres tu para criticarle a Herms algo-le pregunto alzando una ceja, Hermione seguía en silencio, no podía creer lo que hizo, de hecho si Josh se había comprado su propia casa fue por esa razon, ella no queria jugar con el.

-tu no te metas-le dijo con el mayor odio posible, sacando a relucir su lado oscuro(n/a: han visto esa propaganda ajajaj P)-¿y tu te quedas callada?-pregunto con rencor-¿no te defiendes? Claro que dirás en tu favor, _"esto no es lo que parece_"-imito voz de mujer(n/a: se lo imaginan ajajja)-siempre haciéndote la victima, con esa cara de mosca muerta (n/a: mosca muerta cínica), ya no te creo ni una palabra, es seguro de que hace once años me dejaste por lo que hizo Lucius?

-eres un…-comenzó a decir el pelinegro pero ella lo interrumpió

-Cállate Draco-le dijo ella-¿Quién eres tu para pedir explicaciones?-luego comenzó a reír como nunca la había visto, era una risa que daba miedo, cuando paró miro al rubio con odio-tu, TU!, el que se caso con la primera que encontró, si yo me acuesto o no con Josh es mi problema-Draco la miro incrédulo, sabia que ella tenia rabia pero no creía que ella le dijera eso- de verdad crees que te esperare toda mi vida-pregunto levantando una ceja-en serio lo creíste?-de pronto volteo a ver a Josh y le dijo- Déjanos solos por favor

-pero mione...-ella le susurro algo y el asintio, yéndose del lugar. Draco siempre fue un celoso, aun recordaba la ultima fiesta de navidad en Hogwarts.

_**Flash-Back**_

Hermione estaba buscando un libro en la biblioteca, o eso parecía. Cuando Draco se le acerca con el ceño fruncido, ella al estar de espaldas no lo nota cuando escucha que el muchacho le dice

-Porque iras con el idiota de Justin-la chica ni se volteo-mírame Hermione-ella no le hizo caso, y continuo buscando el libro- Granger contéstame, porque iras con ese imbécil a la fiesta.

-Primero que todo, Hola como estas, ¿yo? Bien gracias por preguntar-se volteo a mirarlo, le gustaba que fuera celoso aunque a veces cansaba un poco-segundo no es ni idiota ni imbécil, es de los mejores de su casa

-además lo defiendes-estaba enojado, lo noto cuando la llamo por su apellido ya casi nunca lo hacia-no podías esperar a que…-pero no dijo nada mas, se quedo callado.

-a que Draco-pregunto ella colocándose seria-¿a que me invitaras tu por ejemplo?-el no dijo nada, sabiendo que ella tenia razón-que pretendes Draco, no quiero que te enfades conmigo y si es asi no voy a la fiesta, me aburriré como ostra pensando en que tu estarás bailando y pasándola bien con Parkinson-el la miro sorprendido- porque es lógico que será ella con quien iras-el no contesto

-pero es tu ex –le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-no pudiste ir con otro

-¡YA DRACO!-la chica dejo de buscar y se acerco a el y le agrego-¿que harían Harry y Ron si se enteran?, me encerrarían hasta que terminara la escuela en la torre de Griffindor. ¿Que pasaría si tu padre se enterara?-en ese momento el chico bajo la cabeza, su padre la mataría a ella si se enteraba, eso no lo dudaba- cansas, yo encantada hubiese ido contigo, pero no se puede Draco. No iré a esa fiesta y punto, supongo que estarás contento-y le sonrió de forma fingida- lo bueno es que no te veré con esa-dio la vuelta y se encamino a la salida

-Mia, yo lo siento-dijo el rubio en el momento en que le tomo del brazo-anda con ese-ella sonrió, pero el no lo noto porque ella estaba de espaldas, la chica contuvo las ganas de reír-y no i.e. con Pansy, iré solo-ella volteo para mirarlo sonriente-¿porque sonríes?

-porque sabia que harías esto-el la miro extrañado- ve con Pansy, me tragare mi orgullo como lo hiciste tu

-que tratabas de decir con que sabias que haría eso-la chica le beso acorralándolo con la estantería. Como estaban cerca de navidad nadie iba a la biblioteca

-Dragón-el sonrió, le encantaba que le dijera asi-siempre es lo mismo-dijo sonriendo Hermione-tu te enojas por algo que hice, yo me hago la victima tu te doblegas ante mi y listo-le termino riendo bajito, porque la bibliotecaria estaba de lo mas gruñona

-ósea que estabas actuando-pregunto incrédulo

-algo asi-le contesto ella

-no lo puedo creer-decía el chico mientras caminaba a la salida, pero Hermione salto sobre su espalda-bajate y no hagas eso

-no estoy haciendo nada-y le mordió en el cuello, a lo que Draco soltó un suspiro-era esto, esta bien dejo de hacerlo-y trato de bajarse

-no, sigue-ella sonrió

-pero vamos a otro lado-fue lo ultimo que se escucho que dijo Hermione

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-porque rayos me haces esto Draco-el la miro con pena, mientras ella volvía a sentarse en el sillón de antes-¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? ¿Porque te metes en mi cabeza? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?-en ese momento la chica lloraba, cuando sintió que el se acercaba y se inclinaba secándole las lagrimas-¿Por qué Draco?-susurro

-porque yo tampoco dejo de pensar en ti-le confeso el, haciéndola sonreír-yo todavía te amo Hermione, lo único que hace que no me arrepienta de todo son mis hijos-ella le miro a los ojos, esos grises que tenían un calor especial, que fue revelado a ella por primera vez hace 10 años. Esos ojos grises que no la dejaban dormir, que el solo mirarlos la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza, que le hacían sentir que todo estaba bien, que el tiempo no había pasado, sentía lo mismo que sintió cuando tenían 16. Bajo la mirada por su nariz recta, hacia sus labios. En el acto mordió su propio labio inferior, los labios del rubio eran finos y pálidos, su boca exhalaba un aire con olor a menta fresca que le embriaga, esos labios que tantas veces probo y esta vez no fue capaz de resistir. Y juntos se unieron en un beso apasionado, hace tres años se habían dado el último, fue un beso que comenzó tierno pero fue volviéndose desesperado. Draco comenzó a recordar hace once años atrás.

_**Flash-Back**_

Dos jóvenes, una castaña y un rubio se besaban intensamente detrás de un árbol en el bosque prohibido, ella le acariciaba con una mano la nuca y la otra la tenia dentro de la camisa del joven rubio, mientras el tenia una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra en la mejilla de la chica, cuando se separaron, seguramente por la falta de aire el la abrazo y susurro en su oído

-sabes que adoro, aparte de ti por supuesto-ella sonrió y le pregunto

-¿Qué adoras?-pregunto inocentemente, antes de que el le diera un corto beso en los labios para decir

-adoro cuando discutimos-ella se separo levemente de él mientras levantaba una ceja al mas puro estilo Slytherin

-sabes que estas loco-le dijo ella sonriendo haciendo reír a su novio y luego de un rato agrego-porque adoras eso

-porque se que luego de una pelea, hay una reconciliación-ella le beso enternecida-sabes que te amo ¿cierto?

-claro, quien no podría amarme-le pregunto a lo que el le respondió

-sabes que estas muy egocéntrica últimamente-le pregunto divertido

-si lo se-él levanto una ceja-es el precio de estar contigo-luego de eso el comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Draco la ayudo a levantarse mientras seguían besándose, Hermione por su parte le quito la chaqueta que el traía, mientras el la acorralo a la pared mas cercana casi con brutalidad, pero ella no se quejo, el rubio metió su mano dentro de la blusa de ella acariciando sus pechos, ella se separo de el para dar un fuerte gemido. A Draco en vez de espantarle eso, solo le éxito aun mas, por lo que se apretó a ella y ella rodeo sus piernas en las caderas de el, quien por el acto la sujeto bien mientras se la llevaba a la primera habitación que encontrara disponible, habían esperado mucho por eso, y no dejarían pasar esa oportunidad. Ya en la habitación, que era la de Hermione "casualmente", el le quito la blusa y los pantalones dejándola solo en ropa interior, mientras ella se apresuraba en quitarle la camisa y el mismo se desabrochaba su pantalón, quedando en igualdad de condiciones. Con eso, empezaron una batalla de caricias, entre beso y beso, Hermione se coloco encima de el, sentada en sus caderas con sus ojos cegados por la lujuria, se quito el brasier, dejándole una vista a Draco que el al verlo, la volteo quedando sobre ella, le quito lo único que le quedaba y que le quitaba la vista de el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, y lo imito con el mismo, quedando ambos totalmente desnudos, pero ella rompió el beso y se separo de el

-No podemos…..Largo-el la miro incrédulo-QUE TE VAYAS-el no pregunto nada mas, tomo su ropa se la coloco en el camino a la chimenea donde desapareció..

Hermione comenzó a llorar, había caído nuevamente. El estaba casado y mientras no se separara no podrían estar juntos, con un dedo toco sus hinchados labios, parecía que todavía sentía los labios del rubio recorriéndola, trato de dejar de pensar en eso. Se vistió rápidamente, le dejo una nota a su hijo en el caso de que llegara, y tomando polvos flú grito dentro de la chimenea"_hogar Weasley-Lovegood_" desapareció entre las llamas.

Draco no dejaba de pensar en lo que hizo, fue tanto asi que no noto que su esposa estaba esperándolo

-Donde andabas-pregunto extrañamente tranquila, tenia los ojos rojos, algo raro en Pansy.

-que sucede-dijo el con el tono que le guardaba solo a su "querida" esposa, pero viendo la cara que ella tenia agrego-Habla mujer

-Draco te juro que yo no quería-le dijo ella, se veía afligida algo que asusto al rubio

-dime-ella le miro triste y dijo

-me quedan 4 meses de vida-el la miro asombrado, cuatro meses era muy poco-

-que hiciste Pansy-pregunto el acercándose a ella quien comenzó a llorar-

-yo me arrepiento de todo lo que hice-el la miro aun mas extrañado-yo se que esto es un castigo por haber sido tan cruel-el comenzó a asustarse-yo ofrecí a mis hijos para ser futuros mortifagos.

-¿¿QUE HICISTE QUE???

-que pasa papá, MAMÄ-la niña corrió a abrazar a su madre quien solo lloro mas

-amor-le dijo entre hipidos la mujer

-vete Clara-le dijo su padre

-pero papá

-QUE TE VAYASS!!-La niña salio corriendo de esa habitación y en cuanto lo hizo

_En casa de Luna_

-mione, que haces aquí-la castaña corrió a abrazarla-tranquila mujer-y comenzó a hacerle cariño en el cabello para que se tranquilizara-seguro un snorkack entro en tu casa y rompió algo preciado para ti-Hermione sonrió-escuche que están muy cerca de los magos últimamente

-No Luna, No es un Snorkack-le contesto Hermione-es Draco-la rubia asintio

-que paso esta vez-le pregunto maternalmente la rubia

-hemos estado a punto de hacerlo-le confeso la castaña abochornada

-y porque no lo hicieron-pregunto sonriendo

-LUNA!-le dijo reprendiéndola Hermione-esta casado, no puedo estar con un hombre casado.

-si que puedes-le dijo la chica-otra cosa es que no quieras, son muy diferentes-la castaña asintio-y que ha ocurrido

-le he dicho que se vaya-la rubia la miro tranquilamente

-y estas arrepentida no-agrego Luna

-No-la rubia la miro sonriente-bueno si, contenta

-es normal Herm-le contó-hace cuanto que nada de nada

-pues desde que me fui-dijo sonrojada

-bueno es bastante tiempo, nosotros tenemos hormonas…-comenzó a decir la rubia pero se vio interrumpida

-ya me se la historia de la abeja y la flor-la rubia rió-eso no es todo, Josh me a besado

-bueno eso era obvio que pasaría, eres una amargada-concluyo la rubia

-yo no soy una amargada-le dijo Hermione

-claro que si, tienes a dos bombones solitos para ti y no lo aprovechas-Hermione rió

-gracias Luna

-De nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

_En la mansión Malfoy_

-como hiciste eso maldita sea- Draco, tenia acorralada a Pansy, con su brazo presionando el cuello de esta- debe ser una broma, los mortios ya no existen-le dijo el rubio autoconvenciendose, mientras la pelinegra lloraba

-siempre han estado, y cuando se enteraron de tu relación con la sangre sucia esa decidieron no reclutarte nuevamente-la chica lloraba de rabia, arrepentimiento-hoy les he dicho que los dejaría y me han amenizado con matar a Clara y a Tom-el rubio la soltó, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban-asi fue como ellos vigilaron a Granger 5 años, para que no volviera, luego de eso la dejaron, al parecer no tenia intenciones de volver.

-tu lo sabias, maldita perra-la golpeo, nunca lo había echo pero no pudo evitarlo-no le harán nada a mis hijos me oíste-la amenazo mientras ella estaba en el suelo-como es eso de que no han atacado

-si lo han hecho-le confeso ella tocando su mejilla que le ardía por el golpe- pero siempre para que crean que son accidentes, atentados-miro al rubio, hace tiempo que no le veía esa mirada tan fría-Draco yo me arrepiento-comenzó a decir la mujer

-CALLATE!!-le grito-no volverás a verlos, NUNCA-le grito mientras ella lloraba aun mas-no volverás a tocarlos, no volverás a esta casa, porque tu ya no vives aquí-ella trataba de levantarse pero no podía- y nos separaremos

-Maldita sea Draco!-dijo ella colocándose de pie-yo no quería, me vi obligada por tu padre-Draco volteo a verla-todavía estaba vivo en ese entonces-de verdad lo siento

-sal de aquí, no quiero verte-ella no espero que se lo repitiera y salio de la habitación.

**Lo siento pero hasta aquí duro mi imaginación ajajja, espero actualizar pronto, un rev plis**

**Se aceptan anónimos**

**Besos**

**DAniiBlack**


	7. el secuestro

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

**Hola, se que he demorado y me disculpo, también me disculpo porque este capi me quedo un poco mal, bueno personalmente lo encontré fome, pero es parte de la trama saludos para los que me dejan review**

**Aunque primero que todo pido disculpas por el tipo de capi de hoy espero el otro sea de su agrado.**

**TYCHESITA: **uff, espero no decepcionarlos con el capi, aunque me quedo malito,te contare que Hermione reflexiona sobre las cosas, mal que mal, el amor soporta todo no?, uff un beso

**pansy paternerita**me alegra saber que te guste el fic, espero no te desanimes con este capi, que nomo he explicado antes me ha quedado horrible :S, de verdad lo siento, besos**  
****floh black**floh, siento que con este capi saldras de mi club de fans ajaj, espero no lo dejes de leer, prometo esmerarme el siguiente capi, besos

**Yuzuki Lisianthus**Dios le temo a todas mis lectoras, estoy segura de que me cortaran la cabeza con este capi, que esta muy malo creo, uff, siendo Sly la mayoria el avada kedavra es seguro, espero me dejen las manos para seguir escribiendo besos**  
****Policp Malfoy**creo que no odiaran tanto a Pansy en este capi, bueno no tanto ajaj, espero no dejes de leerlo en serio. Besos**  
****viktor jos krum**si es que este te había gustado, creo que ahora dejaras de leerlo, ajaja, espero que no sea asi y siento que me quedara tan horrible, un beso, y sorry **  
****katty watson** aquí la cntinuacion, espero no me maten por el :D un beso**  
****karyta34**ajaja si se resistió, es seca ella, oie espero te guste, aunque no lo creo porque me ha quedado fatal, no los culpo si no me dejan rev, snif!**  
****LadyBlacky**Valery, a ti te temo ajajja, si los demás me harán cosas malas tu harás lo peor estoy segura, con lo sly que me saliste…ajjaja…uff lamento que el capi me quedara como esta, creo que me quedo muy malo, ufff, espero que la inspiración me vuelva un beso

**Capitulo 7, el secuestro**

Que iba a hacer ahora, su esposa había entregado a sus hijos, sabia que eso no podía evitarse el mismo tuvo que ser Mortífago porque su padre lo había entregado en cuanto nació, subió la manga de su camisa y ahí vio la calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, cuantas veces había intentado borrarla, ni siquiera la cirugía muggle lo hizo. Se paseo por su escritorio, si Pansy estaba llorando significaba que pronto le cobrarían, los desgraciados ya deben de estar vigilándolos, aunque, suspiro. Camino hacia la puerta de su biblioteca, y salio de ella en busca de su madre. Recorrió habitación por habitación, los elfos no estaban, tenían libre. Entupidas ideas que le pego Hermione.

Hermione, sonrió, como no lo pensó antes, ella le podía ayudar aunque después de lo que paso. Ella podría, Potter la escucharía a ella, si tenia que rebajarse a pedirle un favor al cara rajada por sus hijos, lo haría de echo vendería su alma si fuera necesario. Subió corriendo a la habitación de su hija y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando

-cariño, perdóname pero es que estaba enojado-la niña asintio, sus ocho años demostraban que ella entendía ciertas situaciones

-es que yo extrañaba a mamá-dijo la niña tristemente-y como yo

-ya tranquila-abrazo a su hija y luego fue al armario que había en su cuarto saco unas maletas y le dijo-haz esta maleta solo con lo necesario, tus cosas mas importantes, en la noche vamos a salir

-pero papá a donde vamos-pregunto la niña

-después te diré, ahora hazme caso-sin mas salio de esa habitación y fue donde su hijo-Tom estas aquí-toco la puerta y se escucho la voz de su hijo al otro lado

-que pasa papá-pregunto el niño de cabello negro

-toma-saco al igual que a Clara una maleta y le dijo- aquí guardaremos tu ropa-comenzó a sacar la ropa de su hijo y la metió como pudo en una maleta, dos maletas, tres maletas, la ultima con juguetes y cosas del niño, las encogió y las guardo en su bolsillo-anda a buscar a tu hermana estaré en mi habitación-el niño asintio y salio corriendo. Draco por su parte saco su ropa, lo necesario y fue a buscar a sus hijos que no habían llegado, camino por los pasillos de su mansión en busca de sus pequeños. Cuando por fin encontró a Tom le pregunto

-Y tu hermana-el niño negó-donde esta tu hermana

-no se, no la encontré-dijo el pequeño de seis años. Draco corrió a la habitación de su hija pero no la encontró, las maletas estaban ahí todo, menos ella lo que lo asusto aun mas, busco el mapa de su mansión que estaba en la puerta del baño de cada dormitorio, y nada, no estaba el nombre de su hija en el. Busco y encontró algo que le llamo la atención, era una nota que decía

_De verdad creíste que nada pasaría, que la advertencia que te dio tu querida esposa serviría. Tu hija esta conmigo _

_Besos Draco, o debería decir dragón_

Eso significaba que sabía de Hermione, y quizás de Lucas. Tomo a Tom en brazos y se apareció en el edificio donde vivía hermione, toco muchas veces su puerta, hasta que por fin abrió Lucas

-Papá-dijo el castaño-pensé que no vendrías hasta el…-pero reparo en el niño-que paso

-puedo pasar?-pregunto a lo que el niño se hizo a un lado-y tu mamá

-llego hace un momento se esta duchando, quieres que la busque-pero no pudo decir nada ya que el rubio fue rápidamente a la habitación de la chica

-hermione estas aquí-pregunto

-Draco?-pregunto ella reconociendo la voz-que haces aquí

-Hermione necesito tu ayuda, puedes salir

-esta bien-ella reconoció su voz preocupada del otro lado-espérame afuera-el hizo caso, fue donde estaban sus dos hijos

-papá, donde esta Clara-pregunto Tom

-no lo se-dijo el rubio acongojado

-que pasa Draco-pregunto Hermione con una bata que le llegaba a las rodillas

-es Clara, la han secuestrado-la castaña se llevo la mano a su boca

-Lucas lleva a Toma a jugar a tu habitación

-pero…

-Anda Lucas

-esta bien, vamos niño- una cosa era saber que tenia hermanos y otra conocerlos, aparte que el quería saber donde estaba Clara, que era con la que mejor se llevaba.

-Draco yo-la chica no sabia que decir, se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo-puedes contar conmigo… sabes quien ha sido

-mortifagos

-que, pero yo pensé que…

-que habían desaparecido, yo también-dijo el-que entupidos-comenzó a contarle la historia que Pansy le contó

-quizás de verdad esta arrepentida Draco-fue lo que dijo hermione-deberías avisarle, ella puede saber donde encontrarla

-necesito hablar con Potter-Hermione asintio

-si quieres lo llamo ahora

Hermione se termino de duchar bien, vistió con algo cómodo un short de buzo y una polera apretada. Fue a ver a los chicos, ya era tarde por lo que decidió se acostaran, le pidió a Lucas que compartiera cuarto con Tom quien acepto luego de enterarse de la situación de Clara. Fue a la sala donde Draco se paseaba impaciente, al verla se sentó en un sofá y le dijo

-le he avisado a Pansy por una lechuza-Hermione le sonrió con tristeza

-llamare a Harry-se inclino a la chimenea y entre las llamas apareció de repente Ginebra-Ginny buenas noches, lamento llamar a esta hora pero necesito hablar con Harry

-que pasa mione-pregunto la pelirroja antes de gritar- HARRYYYYYYY!!

-han secuestrado a la hija de Draco

-ahí viene luego me cuentas-salio y apareció Harry

-Que pasa mione-pregunto bostezando

-necesito que vengas ahora es urgente-el vio su cara de afligida y acepto-

-me cambio y estoy ahí-ella asintio y el desapareció de las brazas,

-deberías tomar un te-sugirió ella, el asintio y la miro esa polera el la recordaba

-yo conozco esa polera-dijo el y ella se sonrojo-era mia

-pues es que

-déjalo-dijo sonriendo Draco, se fue a preparar un te cuando al rato apareció Potter con la ropa muy desaliñada

-Que pasa Hermione, me has dejado preocupado-dijo el extrañado-tiene que ver con Lucas-ella negó-entonces-pronto se percato de la presencia del rubio-que hace el aca

-es por el Harry-ella hizo un ademán de tomar asiento, y asi lo hicieron-hay Mortífagos vigentes Harry, y han secuestrado a la hija de Draco-el rubio estaba en silencio

-eso es imposible, la mayoría esta en Azkaban-dijo el moreno

-excepto Millicent, Nott y otros Potter-Harry pareció reflexionar y agrego

-y como es que no han atacado-pregunto extrañado

-si lo han hecho, pero no han hecho creer que han sido atentado muggles-le contesto Hermione

-tienen alguna idea de donde están-pregunto al rubio Harry

-Pansy puede saber algo, ella a mantenido contacto con ellos

-Haré todo lo que esta a mi alcance Malfoy, tengo que convocar a una reunión a los aurores, cualquier cosa sabes como llamarme mione-ella asintio y el se fue sin decir alguna palabra

-crees que el pueda ayudarnos-pregunto Draco a la castaña

-si el no puede-dijo Hermione - no se quien podría-y el se sentó junto a ella y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, lo que enterneció a Hermione

_En otro lugar_

-calla a esa niña por favor-dijo una mujer bastante atractiva a un hombre regordete

-y como lo hago-pregunto el muchacho-ya he tratado

-golpéala, un hechizo no se-el asintio y salio-entupido Goyle

-haber niñita vas a quedarte calladita o sino papi sufrirá mucho-la niña no paraba de llorar- que te calles-y la golpeo-y si no te callas con esto vas a ver lo que es bueno me escuchaste-le dijo la niña que solo se quedo callada-ME ESCUCHASTE!-le grito y la pequeña asintio soltando lagrimas por sus ojos pero sin gritar-asi me gusta-y se fue dejándola sola nuevamente.

-como lo haz echo-le pregunto la mujer al hombre obeso

-solo se lo pedí millicent-dijo el con fastidio-cuando llegara Nott

-no lo se, fue a buscar a Pansy-dijo la chica-sabes que necesito un poco de acción-dijo la mujer acercándose sensualmente al hombre quien solo sonrió-tu sabes como me gusta-el comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón para ella, pero algo paso, la mujer le enterró una daga en su pecho y luego sonrió-de verdad creíste que me acostaría contigo-y comenzó a reír macabramente-eso es por lo que me hiciste mounstro-y luego empezó a apuñalarlo muchas veces, pero el hombre ya estaba muerto-imbésil desgraciado, nunca lo olvidare, nunca

-que haces Milli-le dijo un chico de cuerpo bastante fornido-te dije que te aguantaras

-no lo pude hacer, me tenia harta-dijo ella con rencor, el se acerco y la beso-además asi es mejor, los dos solos.

-no podemos ahora, los demás deben estar por llegar-ella se dio vuelta-pero quizás si somos rápidos-ella sonrió mientras lentamente la ropa sobraba entre ellos.

_En el departamento de Hermione_

-No puedo quedarme aquí-dijo Draco de pronto-creo que iré a buscarla- y salio del lugar, justo en ese momento entro una lechuza por una ventana con un sobre que ella recibió.

_Draco:_

_ya me entere, de verdad lo siento, creo saber donde la tienen necesito que nos veamos, si esta carta llega es que aun no me han encontrado, por favor cuida a Tom, y recuerda que a pesar de todo, te quiero a ti y a ellos. Si pudiera volver le tiempo atrás esto no estaría pasando._

_Pansy_

Después de todo era verdad que esa mujer estaba enamorada de Draco, le apenaba el que hiciera lo que hizo, por su culpa SU Draco estaba destrozado. Corrió por el pasillo tratando de encontrarlo, y justo cuando se iba a desaparecer le dijo

-Pansy ha mandado algo-y le entrego la carta, el rubio leyó todo y dijo

-creo que me tengo que ir-volteo mas Hermione le tomo del brazo y le dijo

-Dragón, espero que tengas suerte-se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios, el no respondió ya que estaba pasmado-te amo, por favor cuídate

-lo haré-y desapareció.

Todo estaba mal, hacia dos dias que Clara había sido secuestrada, la noticia era conocida a nivel mundial, por lo menos en el mundo mágico. "EL REGRESO DE LOS MORTIFAGOS", Hermione estaba en su casa con Josh, la pequeña Lucia de 3 años, Luna también estaba con Lavander de seis años que jugaba con Tom quien en las noches lloraba porque ni su papá ni su hermana estaban, Narcisa no se hizo ausente, Ginny estaba ahí con James que ya tenia 10 años y Lily de 7 años, Angelina estaba con Sirius que tenia 6, Carolinne con las gemelas que ya tenían 7 y Christopher de 8 y Jean Paul y Fleur también estaban aquí. En realidad solo había mujeres exceptuando a Josh por su puesto.

-Harry me ha llamado y me a dicho que ya encontraron el lugar-dijo sonriendo Ginny, Hermione sonrió, Draco debía estar como loco por llegar al lugar donde estaba su hija-pero dicen que al parecer son mas de treinta los mortifagos, y en el ministerio hay solo doce aurores

-yo iré, Fleur también puede ir, Ginny y Luna ustedes igual, sabemos luchar chicas, las demás se quedan con los niños

-totagmente de acuegdo contiggo Hegmione-dijo asintiendo la francesa, quien a pesar de lo años no perdía su toque-debegiamos apagecegnos aoga migsmo

-si, flema tiene razón-dijo ginny quien a pesar de la situación no paraba de bromear.- Lily, James por favor pórtense bien hagan caso a los mayores

-Hermione cuídate-le pidió Josh a la castaña-por Luk no te preocupes-ella asintio y lo abrazo, avanzo a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Luna también se despidió de su pequeña. Juntas desaparecieron de la vista de todos para aparecer en el ministerio.

-que hacen ustedes aca-dijo Ron

-venimos a ayudar-dijo Luna-y no pienses que me iré Ronald Bilius

-chicas agradecemos su ayuda pero

-tu Harry james Potter Evans no tienes nada que decidir, ser tu esposa pero no tu elfo para obedecerte-Si había alguien que sabia callar a Harry era Ginny, con su actitud de Molly

-los chicos han quedado con Josh Draco y las demás-el la beso, en esos dias la había extrañado

-te extrañe mia-dijo el abrazándola

-yo a ti también Draco-dijo ella respondiendo el abrazo-ya veras como todo termina pronto.

-eso espero-le contesto el, para seguir con los planes para poder rescatar a su hija, a Clara.

**Creo que ha sido lo peor que he escrito, espero me disculpen pero se me acaban las ideas :S. No creo que pase de los 10 capítulos este fic, espero entiendan. Cualquier idea me cuentan**

**Besos**

**DaniiBlack**

_**Acepto todo tipoo de review, anonimos, largos, cortos.**_


	8. Gracias a James

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEM, LA GRAN MAYORIA SON DE J. K. ROWLING**_

**HOLA GRACIAS POR LOS REV, ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA LEI LOS LIBROS 6 Y 7 HP, UFF ES QUE HE QUEDADO MAS QUE FELIZ, CREO QUE DESPUES DE QUE SALGAN LAS PELIS PRODRE MORIR FELIZ AAJAJA**

**BUENO UN BES Y LOS RESPECTIVOS SALUDOS**

ESPERO PASEN UN BELLO AÑO NUEVO JUNTO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y QUE LO HAYAN PASADO ESTUPENDO EN NAVIDAD

**Policp Malfoy** fuiste la única que me dijo que no le gusto el capi anterior, ajaj la mas sincera creo y espero bueno, ojala te guste este capi…un beso

**karyta34** ola chica, gracias por el rev, en serio, ojala lo hayas pasado lindo en navidad y espero te guste este capi adeo..besos  
**floh black** la tiernita, espero no te defraude este capi, ojala te guste, pronto esta a terminar asi que me gustaría dieran mas opiniones, besos  
**Krissalis Potter** ola, aki el otro capi espero te guste, espero leer tu rev, besos  
**LadyBlacky**: mi amiga cibernética ajaj, gracias por el rev de este fic es que estuvo demasiado simpático, espero te guste este capi, y siento también haberte quitado a Remus en el otro fic ajaj un beso

**Yuzuki Lisianthus** Gracias por tu rev, fue uno de los que mas me ayudo para seguir adelante con este fic, un beso

**katty watson**:si por fin nuestra pareja favorita esta junta, espero te guste este capi, que creo es el penúltimo, un beso  
**viktor jos krum** ajaj viky ajja, me acorde de ron lo siento ajaj, uff gracias por el rev, espero nos conozcamos mejor por msn, y gracias por tu sinceridad ajaj un beso

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**ola gracias por el rev, me subiste el animo mucho gracias en serio, puse una de tus ideas en el capi, un beso

**Capitulo 8, GRACIAS A JAMES**

-Creo que eso seria todo-dijo Harry, quien dirigía a los aurores-las chicas saben lo que deben hacer, nos apareceremos en parejas, ningún matrimonio junto, se dirigió a las chicas sino se distraerían.

Luna iría con un tal Hayet, Ginny con Malfoy, Ron con Fleur, Harry con Hermione, Bill con un Joseph, y asi 3 parejas mas, se iba apareciendo de repente alrededor de una vieja casa, Luna y su acompañante avanzaron hasta la puerta, y entraron, sacaron todas los hechizos que pudiesen haber, de apoco comenzaron a separarse para entrar en la casa, que extrañamente estaba vacía, avanzaron hasta el piso de arriba y la vieron la pequeña estaba amarrada de brazos y pies algo moreteada, tenia la boca con un parche, al ver a gente comenzó a moverse. Draco corrió hacia ella y la desato

-Clara, Merlín-dijo sollozando el hombre todos estaban conmovidos, con cuidado el saco el parche de los labios y ahí fue cuando la chica dijo

-NO soy Clara-todos le miraron extrañados-soy Jessica, cuando despertó estaba aquí, y me dijeron que les diera esto-dijo la chica llorando, era un vociferador.

_Por Merlín Potter, de verdad creíste que seria asi de sencillo recuperar a la pequeña Malfoy, y tu Draco como les has hecho caso a los aurores, lamentablemente cuando lean esto, tendremos a mas de un rehén, deberías preocuparte por tu otro peque Draquito_

La carta se rompió, y la chica Jessica miraba asombrada eso

-co…como ha…ha podido hablar una carta-todos la miraron

-es muggle-dijo Harry, Kingsley llévatela para que la revisen bien, no queremos un Mortífago haciéndose pasar por muggle-el asintio y desapareció junto a la chica que tenia el aspecto de Clara-pronto aparezcamos en el casa de Hermione, están todos en peligro. Harry miro y vio que solo quedaban algunos hombres. Rápidamente desapareció y apareció en el patio de la casa de su amiga en cuanto entro, vio a Hermione llorando y siendo abrazada por Draco quien miraba al frente sin poder creer lo que veía. Ginny siempre fue dura, no lloraba pero su tristeza se notaba a kilómetros, Luna abrazaba a Ron y Fleur abraza a Bill. Harry vio al frente y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sus hijos no estaban, james y Lily no estaban.

Faltaban Lucas, Lucia, lavander, Tom, James, Lily, Sirius las gemelas Christopher y Jean Paul. Draco no lo podía creer, su madre estaba en el suelo muerta junto a Josh, el amigo de Hermione, Angelina esta con Carolinne aparentemente desmayadas, miro a su castaña quien no paraba de llorar. No sabia que decir, como fueron tan entupidos de hacer algo semejante, reconoció la voz del vociferador, era Pansy, había pensado en que la chica podía cambiar pero se equivoco.

-Era Parkinson cierto-dijo Hermione-ERA LA MALDITA DE TU ESPOSA-estaba desesperada y comenzó a golpear el pecho de Draco

-SI era ella, Hermione mírame-le dijo el-mírame por favor-ella le hizo caso todavía llorando-te prometo de que Lucas estará bien, te lo prometo, y la matare, con mis propias manos lo haré-ella asintio, Draco limpio con sus pulgares la cara de ella, y le beso en la frente aforrándola a si mismo

-si nos hubiéramos quedado-comenzó a decir Ginny cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Harry puso su brazo alrededor de ella-si nos hubiésemos quedado-repitió

-nada de eso, podrían estar muertas-le dijo Ron

-Ginny tu no tienes la culpa-le dijo Harry

-No-dijo Hermione soltándose-no es tu culpa-todos voltearon a verla-YO TENGO LA CULPA-Draco comenzó a sentirse terrible; Hermione nunca perdía los estribos y entendía el que estuviera asi, Lucas siempre estaba con ella, y Josh aunque no le gustara fue como una pareja para ella, aunque preferiría compararlo con un hermano-YO, YO TENGO LA CULPA-ella se sentó aun lado de Josh y tendió su cabeza en su pecho-yo lo siento tanto, si no hubiera ido no hubiera pasado, Harry yo lo siento, por favor perdónenme, solo quería rescatar a Clara, por favor perdónenme, Ronald, perdóname por favor- el pelirrojo no lo soporto mas y la fue a abrazar, asi mismo hizo Harry

-mione tu no tienes la culpa, ellos son los que se robaron a la niña-le dijo Harry

-no tienes la culpa-dijo Ron-somos los aurores y deberíamos haber supuesto que pasaría

Entre ellos dos la tranquilizaron, ya pasadas las horas se quedo dormida, le dejaron en su cuarto y le dieron una poción para que no tuviera pesadillas. Comenzaron nuevamente las investigación departe de la orden, y el departamento de aurores, Ojoloco llego de la misión que le habían encomendado asi que el comenzó a encargarse y le dijo a Harry que mientras el fuera el jefe no saldrían las cosas bien, ya que mezclaría sentimientos.

Los dias pasaron y los ánimos estaban un poco mejorados, 1 semana sin su hijo, nunca estuvo tanto tiempo sin el, Hermione a pesar de todo tenia la esperanza de que su hijo le llamara por la mente, asi que su mente estuvo abierta todo este tiempo. Le había enseñado ya que en caso de emergencia pudiera usarla, había tenido sueños extraños, una habitación oscura con una pequeña ventana era todo lo que veía. Se lo había contado a Harry y el cree que puede ser eso lo que ve Lucas, Draco parece un zombie. No paraba en la casa siempre esta de salida, tiene unas ojeras horribles que además de su piel tan blanca, hace solo que se note mas su estado. Ginny y Luna son más optimistas, además son hijos de aurores y los chicos sabrán actuar en estas situaciones, por lo menos eso fue lo que nos explico la pelirroja. Lamentaba no haberle enseñado a Lucas a aparecerse, estaba segura de que esa casa no tenia protección para ello, era niños, solo niños, los mayores tenían 11 años y estaban a unos dias de empezar Hogwarts.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio,_ mamá ayúdame_, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, era la voz de Lucas diciéndole que le ayudase, si pudo oír eso era por que estaban mas cerca de lo que creían.

-lo escuche-le dijo a ojocoloco, que la miraba como si estuviera demente-Lucas me hablo, me pidió ayuda-las lagrimas no habían dejado de salir de mis ojos-están mas cerca de lo que pensé, mucho mas cerca-tras decir esas palabras todos comenzaron a trabajar, pensando en que los chicos estarían a solo unas cuadras de ellos.

_En otro lugar_

-Pansy, no debiste hablar tu-le seguía diciendo una rubia- hubiésemos tenido ese punto a favor

-Cállate Millicent, que yo fui la que mas a trabajado en esto-hasta Clara esta metida aquí, y ya sabes lo que te va a pasar si le vuelves a poner un solo dedo encima-le dijo a la rubia que le miraba temerosa-llama a Nott

-pero-

-QUE LLAMES A NOTT-le grito, ante eso Millicent salio corriendo del lugar, Pansy se levanto del asiento donde estaba, camino unos pasillos y subió unas escalera, entro en un cuarto bastante oscuro-¿Cómo están mis invitados?

-bastante bien-dijo un castaño, Pansy cambio su sonrisa por una mas pronunciada-aunque este suelo y estas cuerdas son un tanto incomodas- ironía, ese mocoso usaba la ironía

-te atreves a hablarme-el niñito la miro sonriente-pequeño sangre mezclada, hijo de una inmunda sangre sucia-Pansy estaba usando bastante odio en sus palabras-no vuelves a hablar me oyes que sino será tu madre la que pague por esto-y le doblo la cara de una cachetada

-mamá-grito Clara llorando -porque haces esto- Pansy se apresuro a avanzar a su hija, se sentó a un lado de ella y le dijo

-es por nuestro bien cielo-le tomo el rostro a su hija-asi papi escara con nosotros y nadie nos va a separar

-si que esta loca esta señora-dijo James a Jean Paul

-pero que tenemos aquí-se levanto y comenzó a hablar como umbridge-si es el hijo de Potter-avanzo hasta Lily-y esta-tiro el pelo de la niña-debe ser tu hermana

-no se atreva-le grito James-no tiene porque tocarla-Lily lloraba, y miraba a su hermano pidiéndole con la mirada que se tranquilizara y el chico pronto se comenzó a poner colorado, Pansy le miraba sonriendo mientras no soltaba el pelo de la pelirroja, el mayor de los hermanos Potter la miraba con odio al igual que Lucas, Pansy soltó de golpe a la pelirroja porque estaba siendo suspendida en el aire

-suéltame entupido-le grito al niño que la seguía mirando del mismo modo, todos los chicos estaban bastante impresionados, luego de unos minutos la morena cayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, sintieron unos pasos y cuando se abrió la puerta

-PAPÀ-grito James, era Harry corrió donde los chicos y los soltó, al poco tiempo llegaron los demás, Hermione abrazo a Lucas tanto que el pobre estaba sin aire, tomo en brazos a Lucia. Draco corrió y abrazo a Clara y Tom, todos estaban tomando a sus hijos.

-Salgan de aquí, por favor Hermione llévate a los chicos-la castaña se acerco a el y le dijo

-Draco no es necesario, ellos ya están bien-le pidió, pero el negó

-hazme caso mia, lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir-le dio un beso y ella salio de la habitación.

-Nos apareceremos en conjunto-dijo ojoloco, cuando todos voltearon a ver la luz verde que ilumino el cuarto donde habían estado hace un rato, Draco salio de el. Comenzaron a desaparecer de a dos o tres, Lucas se fue con Luna y Ronald llevo a su hija, Draco no soltó en ningún momento ni a Clara ni a Tom.

Ya en la casa de la castaña, llevaron a dormir a los chicos, seguramente llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, después se enteraron de cómo Pansy había quedado inconciente en el suelo y Draco no hizo mas que reír

-parece ser que los Potter siempre estarán haciéndose los héroes-dijo abrazando por la espalda a su castaña, le beso el cuello

-creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir-le dijo la castaña recostándose en el cuerpo de su Draco

-es eso una propuesta indecente-le miro picaramente

-no, es una propuesta para mejorar tu aspecto-le dijo ella sonriendo, y el la miro ofendido-aunque hasta ojeroso eres el mas guapo-agrego ella volteando para mirarlo de frente

-te amo mia-dijo el acercándose a ella

-yo también te amo Dragón-le contesto ella, recibiendo un beso de parte del hombre, luego se fueron a dormir, OJO, SOLO A DORMIR.

Los dias pasaron y la llegada a Hogwarts llego mas pronto de lo estipulado; Pansy fue enterrada por el ministerio, Millicent y Nott estaban en Azkaban junto al resto de mortios que estaban en el asunto; Hermione y Draco se fueron a vivir juntos en la mansión de los Malfoy, aunque Clara fue mas reacia a aceptar a Hermione la respetaba porque como su padre le había dicho, ella fue quien la ayudo para que las rescataran, Lucas y la hija de Draco se llevaban bastante mal, peleaban por tonterías. Lucas mas que nunca se juntaba con James y entre los dos cuidaba a la pequeña Lavander. Todos se reían ante eso ya que el nuevo trío de oro estaba de regreso.

Triste fue ese día cuando Lucas y Jean Paul se fueron en el expreso de Hogwarts, prometieron escribir en cuanto supieran su casa donde serian seleccionados. James le dijo a Lucas que tenia que quedar en Gryffindor, para que el próximo año estuvieran ambos en el equipo de quidditch.

Y la ansiada carta llego, Hermione tomo la carta y comenzó a leer

_Queridos Padres:_

_Hogwarts es fantástico, he conocido a Hagrid que por cierto le manda saludos y abrazos a mamá, dice que esta muy contento que lo de tu muerte haya sido una farsa. Creo que lo de los botes es perfecto, mejor llegada no podría existir para alguien que no conoce el colegio, es que es enorme y cada ventana con luz da un aspecto reconfortante._

_En cuanto entramos a Jean Paul y a mi nos saludo una mujer arrugada su nombre era, Mónica o minerva, o minina, la verdad no recuerdo mucho, pero también ha mandado saludos a ti madre, dijo que los Malfoy siempre fueron bien desordenados y que esperaba que siendo mezclado con una Granger se arreglara._

-haz oído Malfoy, fue una buena elección que me escogieras- le dijo Riendo Hermione, recibió un abrazo por la cintura de su rubio

-zigue pu-decía un chico de cabello negro que miraba sonriente a Hermione

-Clara no te quieres acercar para escuchar mejor-le pregunto a la niña rubia que estaba a unos pasos

-no gracias-dijo de malas ganas, Draco le iba a decir algo pero Hermione le detuvo y siguió

_He conocido a tu padrino Padre, es genial dijo que me enseñaría Legeremancia cuando tuviera edad suficiente, aunque tiene un aspecto bastante frió es bastante agradable. Te manda saludos Padre. _

_La verdad en cuanto entramos al gran comedor, fue medio aterrador, el no conocer a nadie era inquietante, con Jean Paul estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo. _

_La directora comenzó a llamar por lista, nos mostró el sombrero seleccionador, que hablo algo de las nuevas generaciones y de los descendientes de las casas, no lo he entendido_

-eso si que es novedad-dijo Clara-con lo sabelotodo que es

-Clara si tus comentarios serán asi-le amenazo Draco-es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación-la niña se fue corriendo- no se que haré con ella

-Draco, la muerte de su madre todavía esta muy cerca entiéndela si-el asintio

_El profesor Longbotton les manda cariños a todos, a Los Potter, Weasley y Los Malfoy (suena extraño llamarnos asi). Cuando la Directora me llamo, subí rápidamente, era un poco extraño todo, son tan famosos ustedes que aburría, en cuanto el sombrero toco mi cabeza comenzó a decir que podía estar en cualquiera de las casas, me asusto un poco ya que yo quería estar en Gryffindor, me dijo que la lealtad era parte de mi, que la inteligencia no estaba ausente, ante eso sonreí ya que se soy demasiado listo para ser un Malfoy_

-es un egocéntrico-dijo Draco

-Shh, que eso lo saco de ti-le contesto Hermione y Tom comenzó a reír

_Luego me dijo que era valiente, pero sobre todo astuto, que Slytherin era una buena casa, que podía aprender todo lo que quisiera, que podía ser grande, que en esa casa podía aprovechar mis habilidades. Pero a mi que no me gustaba esa casa me vi bastante tentado con ella, estaba estresado con eso, lo único que quería oír era el nombre de la casa donde quedaba y fue entonces cuando escuche que el sombrero grito: _

**Por fin he terminado el capi, espero que les agrade…. Ajajaj les he dejado en la mejor parte, es el más corto de los capi creo Espero se la hayan pasado estupendo en Navidad, y que también lo hagan en año nuevo junto a sus amigos, familia o novios y novias. **

**Un beso a todos espero rev ANONIMOS IGUAL SE ACEPTAN **

**A este fic le queda poco tiempo, denme ideas acerca de la casa donde debe quedar.**

DANIIBLACK


	9. te amare por siempre

**Vale aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino que de J. K. ROWLING una genio según yo, bueno espero les guste. No are saludos especiales porque tengo mi cuello torcido ajajja, me duele montones, pero gracias a los que me dejaron rev últimamente. Y decirles que el fic es totalmente dedicado a ustedes, vale agregar que ya se los respondí al mail. xD**

**katty watson**

**LadyBlacky**

**Yuzuki Lisianthus**

**dayis**

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy****  
****floh black**

**karyta34**

**Krissalis Potter**

**pansy paternerita**

**xCreamSodax**

**Capi 9, TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE**

_-es un egocéntrico-dijo Draco_

_-Shh, que eso lo saco de ti-le contesto Hermione y Tom comenzó a reír_

_**Luego me dijo que era valiente, pero sobre todo astuto, que Slytherin era una buena casa, que podía aprender todo lo que quisiera, que podía ser grande, que en esa casa podía aprovechar mis habilidades. Pero a mi que no me gustaba esa casa me vi bastante tentado con ella, estaba estresado con eso, lo único que quería oír era el nombre de la casa donde quedaba y fue entonces cuando escuche que el sombrero grito: **_

-pero a que casa selecciono-pregunto Draco terriblemente nervioso-vamos mia no te quedes ahí

-esta bien-dijo Hermione sonriendo-me encanta cuando frunces el ceño asi

_Y fue entonces cuando escuche que el sombrero grito: SLYTHERIN _

_-_lo sabia, me debes un regalo-dijo Draco sonriendo

-a cállate-le dijo Herms escondiendo su sonrisa

_Sorprendentemente no me enfade ni nada, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mientras escuchaba a la casa donde los chicos vestidos con la túnica de adornos verde aplaudía. No se porque pero en ese momento me sentí enormemente orgulloso, se que papá debes estar feliz. Aunque en cuanto me senté en la mesa donde una chica me sonreía, me acorde de James, ¿se enfadara? Pues bien, espero que no porque me gusta esta casa y creo que por algo quede aquí._

_En fin me tengo que ir a dormir, ya que los prefectos están revisando los cuartos, prometo escribir una vez al mes. Saludos a James, Lavander, Tom, Lucia, a todos. Prometo que estoy colocando mala cara cuando escribo esto, pero también a Clara._

_Os quiero familia_

_PD: por cierto Jean Paul a quedado en Griffindor, aunque no creo que sea necesario que se los diga_

_Atte. Lucas Abraxas Malfoy Granger_

_Recién Slytherin _

-Al parecer le a gustado-dijo Hermione un poco apesumbrada-te a mandado saludos tu hermano, Tom-dijo tomando en brazos al pequeño que reía

-y tu no estas contenta-le pregunto el mientras la abrazaba

-si el es feliz yo lo soy-le contesto ella como si fuera lo mas normal-pero no me preocupo, en esta familia habrá mas de un Gry-dijo sonriéndole a tom quien bostezo-ire a ver a Lucia-dijo le entregaba a Draco su hijo, pero el no quiso

-haber, te me estas convirtiendo en un león-pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido

-agrr-dijo el niño riendo-quiero ir con Hermione por favor-le pidió

-esta bien-dijo el a modo de gruñido

-vamos tom-le tomo de la mano mientras suba la escalera-y yo creo que alguien tiene que hablar con su hija-Draco reacciono y subió también-dile que Lucas le ha mandado saludos.

Y los meses pasaban, la relación de Hermione y Clara era cada vez mejor, la conversación con Draco la hizo entender muchas cosas, si bien no le llamaban mamá era como si lo fuera, lo triste de la familia era que sabían Liz no iría a Hogwarts como sus "hermanos". James había reído leyendo la carta de Lucas, ya que la consideración que tuvo su amigo con el fue lo que suavizo su carácter.

Por fin el matrimonio de Hermione y Draco llegaba, aunque harían algo sencillo, solo con los amigos y profesores estaban bastante nerviosos, la castaña fue a Hogwarts que era donde querían casarse, y el rubio se quedo en su mansión con Potter y Ron.

_En la mansión Malfoy_

Draco se paseaba de un lugar a otro. Harry todavía no se cambiaba y el tenia que esperarlo, claro, siempre Potter

-quieres apurarte, llegaremos tarde-grito sin parar de moverse-vamos que Hermione creerá que me arrepentí o-y paro de golpe-aun peor ella se arrepintió

-tranquilo Malfoy, todo saldrá bien-le dijo Ron con las manos en los bolsillos

-como no eres tu el que ha esperado mas de doce años para este momento-dijo bufando Draco

-ya si estoy listo, tomemos el traslador a las una….-Draco se arreglaba la camisa-dos…-Ron le agarro la mano a Draco y la puso justo en el traslador a las-y Tres…-el tirón debajo del ombligo se hizo presente en cada uno. Por suerte se habían acostumbrado a caer parados.

Draco miro a su alrededor, y había como una burbuja que seguramente seria para el sol, sillas blancas y una gran alfombra roja que llevaba hasta una mesa donde estaba un señor que seria el que los casaría conversando con Minerva, hadas estaban alrededor de todas las cabezas y del lugar, se veía todo mágico (n/a: que ironía no??). Miro a su alrededor y vio a un montón de niños corriendo, adultos conversando, casi toda era familia de hermione o mas bien amigos, los profesores, la familia Weasley al completo, excepto Luna y Ginny que si no se equivocaba estaban con su castaña.

-Hola señor Malfoy-dijo respetuosamente Lily, como se notaba el interés en su hijo

-buenas Lily, como estas-pregunto tratando de sonreír y no estar nervioso

-bien, Lucas no esta con usted?-pregunto, claro tenia que llegar a eso

-esta con Hermione-dijo y la niña se fue corriendo-tu hija quiere pertenecer a mi familia-le dijo riendo a harry quien sonrió

-lo acepto porque es hijo de Hermione, Malfoy- el rubio sonrío de lado.

_En un aula de Hogwarts_

-estas perfecta-le dijo Ginny sonriendo-cierto Clara

-si Hermione te ves genial-dijo la chica sonriendo-nos vamos ya-la castaña asintio-Lucas vamos-le reprendió al chico que leía

Caminaron hasta que se hicieron visibles para todos, Lucas le tomo la mano a su madre para llevarla donde su padre.

Draco miraba a Hermione hipnotizado, había soñado tantas veces con ello y su castaña se veía esplendida con ese vestido largo y de color blanco invierno con unas tiritas finas, debajo del pecho una cinta dorada le rodeaba, para caer a sus lados, donde la pequeña cola flotaba por el viento. Su cabello estaba en un peinado sencillo, su maquillaje mas que perfecto, un brillo labial que hacia mas deseosos esos grandes labios, sus parpados con un suave brillo dorado, se veía como un ángel inocente de saber lo que causaba. Caminaba detrás de Clara que iba tirando pétalos de rosas blancas y unas doradas, seguramente por algún hechizo y Lucia a su lado con la misma labor. Lucas a su lado sonriendo con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, Tom llevaba un cojín donde estaban dos anillos entrelazadas, un hechizo que daba la sensación de que estaban juntos. Esa era su familia, su numerosa familia.

Cuando llego a su lado el solo le sonrió a sus hijos y miro a Hermione, no escucho nada de lo que decía el hombre que hablaba, hasta que su castaña le movió la mano y le dijo

-contesta Draco-con una sonrisa, amaba su voz pero se reprendió por el efecto que causaba la chica en el

-si quiero que seas mi esposa-SU ESPOSA, sonaba tan bien, la vio reír y mover los labios. Fue después de unos minutos que se vio besando a su nueva esposa, la única que debió ser su esposa. Esos labios que quiso besar en cuanto la tuvo enfrente, esos labios que pertenecían a la mujer que amaba, Hermione Malfoy, la mujer que quiso mas que a su vida, que quiere y querrá siempre. Sintió como se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones y el aire volvía a él

-te amo Drago-le dijo ella sonriendo

-yo también te amo mia-Todos aplaudieron, y nosotros avanzamos entre la gente para saludarles, había un fotógrafo, un tal Colin. Que les siguió toda la fiesta, vio a Lucas bailar con Clara, sonrió, por fin se estaban aceptando como hermanos.

La castaña miro al rubio que estaba escuchando lo que Molly le decía, el la miro y sonrió, no pudo mas que responder a la sonrisa. Hoy era el día mas feliz que tenia, bueno lo único que podía aplacarlo era el nacimiento de Lucas, pero ese día estaban como una familia. Lo único que quería era que la fiesta terminara y poder irse con su Dragón, por fin eran marido y mujer, Mago y Bruja.

_Horas mas tarde_

Draco miraba a su mujer con lujuria, mientras ella después de haber cerrado con todo lo que pudiese la habitación de ese hotel se acerca a él soltándose el cabello. El se levanto de la cama, se acerco a ella y la beso, como si no existiera un mañana, como cuando tenían 17 años y estaban recién reconociendo su amor. Draco le bajo las tiras del vestido haciéndolo caer y dejando solo en bragas a su castaña, ella le empujo a la cama situándose encima de el, mientras le sacaba la corbata y desabrochaba los botones con la boca demorando el trabajo, el sonrió ante el juego de la chica asi que con una mano masajeo la zona sensible de la castaña haciéndola gritar, un grito cargado de sentimientos, que apuro el proceso, ya que cuando se vio estaban igual de desnudos, él la volteo para situarse encima, con su boca tomo uno de sus pechos mientras ella rodeaba sus piernas alrededor de el para que se adentrase y por fin fueran uno, el no se hizo de rogar, y con suma ternura se acariciaron lentamente pero con profundo sentimiento. Para poder recordar el cuerpo del otro a la perfección. Cuando ya estaba en el clímax, Draco cayo el gemido de Hermione con sus labios, en un beso apasionado; estaban respirando agitadamente abrazados como solían hacerlo cada vez que hacían el amor.

-me querrás siempre-pregunto Hermione contenta, y situándose encima del cuerpo desnudo de su marido

-después de 12 años-dijo el sonriendo, para luego colocar una expresión seria- después de todo estos años sigo queriéndote-ella quería escuchar otra cosa, asi que se situó a un lado sin sonrisa alguna. Mas el se coloco encima esta vez para continuar-sigo queriéndote, sigo amándote-ella sonrió-¿Por qué habré de dejar de hacerlo?-le beso con mucha ternura-te amare siempre, esa fue mi promesa.

-te amo Dragón-y se besaron sin preocuparse del tiempo, de nadie. Solo de ellos dos. Ellos y su futuro juntos.

**FIN**

**Ajaja**

**Les ha gustado??**

**Este es el fic con el que peor me ha ido**

**En fin, el epilogo sera de añoooooooos depuse, porque ¿quieren epilogo cierto?**

**Diganme si es asi**

**Mil besos**

**DANIIBLACK**


	10. epilogo

HOLA, YA LLEGAMOS A LO QUE ES EL FIN DE MI SEGUNDO FIC, ¡SNIF, ME ENCUNTRO SIENDO ABRAZADA POR LUCAS AJAJ, MAS QUISIERA YO QUE ESTE PERSONAJE EXISTIERA

EN FIN, SE CIERRA UNA ETAPA EN MI VIDA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REV, GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME ALEGRARON CON SUS PALABRAS COMO

**katty watson****floh black****pansy paternerita****Krissalis Potter****J0r****karyta34****Policp Malfoy****Yuzuki Lisianthus****Elizabeth Isis Malfoy****xCreamSodax****dayis****LadyBlacky****daymed****viktor jos krum****tychesita****beautifly92****Pamina Black**

espero os guste

**EPILOGO**

Después de 14 años el castaño heredero de la familia Malfoy, con sus 25 años se paseaba de un lado a otro en una gran habitación, cerca de él habían dos chicos, una joven de cabello pelirrojo con ojos azules y grandes como su madre, Lavander era la mas pequeña de los tres sus 20 años no eran representados ya que parecía una niña, junto a ella estaba uno de cabello negro azabache, con los ojos verdes esmeralda como su padre, el ultimo se le acerco

-mira Lucas, se que eres mi mejor amigo pero aun asi estas advertido-James le apuntaba con el dedo a Lucas, hasta que Lavander se le acerco

-deja James, que el pobre esta mas que asustado-como siempre la inteligente ex- Ravenclaw, interponiéndose entre el sly y el gry

-Lav, esto es enserio es mi hermanita-le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-si se que es tu hermanita, pero te recuerdo que tu también sales con la hermanita de Luk-le dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

-esta bien-suspiro James quien tenia 24, justo tocaron la puerta-quien es-pregunto

-soy Clara, James-dijo la rubia, el abrió rápidamente para recibir a su novia, Clara tenia 22 años y se había convertido en una mujer hermosa con su cabello rubio liso y sus ojos azules resaltaban con el vestido azul que llevaba, Al abrirle le asalto con un beso en los labios-James, vine a ver a mi hermanito-dijo riendo

-siempre Lucas-dijo James fingiendo enfado, pero ella le abrazo por la espalda-como esta mi hermano favorito-le pregunto, ya que su relación había mejorado considerablemente con los años, al estar en la misma casa en Hogwarts se defendían entre los dos y como Tom había quedado en Gryffindor, algo que Draco todavía le reprochaba a Hermione que según él, ella fue la influencia.

-nervioso-decía el castaño que hasta el momento no había dicho nada-creo que lo mejor será ir al jardín-dijo de pronto

-si, acabo de ver a la novia y esta preciosa-dijo sonriendo Clara

-no creo que mas que tu-dijo James besándole la mejilla

-eso es porque no has visto a mi cuñadita-le enfrento la rubia tomando la mano de su novio-no entiendo cual es el apuro en casarse-dijo bajando las escaleras junto a los demás

-cuando sientas lo que yo por Lily me entenderás-le dijo Lucas que bajaba del brazo con Lavander

-yo iré a ver a tu hermano-dijo sonriendo la pelirroja y bajando a toda prisa las escaleras.

En cuanto llegaron vieron a mucha gente, cerca del altar estaba Draco como siempre guapo, y conversando con el ministro de magia Percy Weasley, cerca estaban los Weasley, y sus generaciones, las gemelas, Jean Paul con Lucia, sorprendió a todos pero Jean Paul dijo que estaba enamorado de la chica que tenia recién 17 años, es por ello que su relación no tenia nombre por asi decirlo.

Clara se quedo con su novio mas atrás, Lucas pudo ver a su amiga pelirroja Lavander con Tom besándose, su hermano resulto ser todo un galán. Siguió caminando hasta que vio a la persona que buscaba, una rubia vestida con un vestido negro adherido al cuerpo, mostrando las curvas que sus 16 años le habían dado, pudo ver sus rizos ya que estaba de espaldas al parecer aburrida. Se acerco a ella y vio sus ojos grises

-que ocurre cissy, aburrida en mi boda-le pregunto a su Hermana Lucas

-sin mentirte si estoy aburrida-dijo ella sonriéndole-Lily es una histérica no se como te a atrapado-dijo riendo-tuve que salir de esa habitación porque entre ella y tía Ginny me han aburrido

-mi peque-dijo el abrazándola por los hombros

-dale con eso Lucas Abraxas-dijo ella sacándole le lengua-si ya estoy en séptimo curso, con los 17 encima

-bueno Narcissa Jane-le devolvió él-y mamá-le pregunto

-mira ahí viene-dijo ella sonriendo, su madre se veía Hermosa, tenia un vestido blanco con una tela que caía libremente en su cuerpo, sobre el pecho había una argolla que era lo que sujetaba el vestido para dar a dos tiras que se amarraban en su cuello. Su cabello rizo suelto la hacia ver mas joven de 40 años. Que era lo que tenia y un poco mas

-se ve perfecta-dijo el sonriendo, su padre se acerco a ella y la beso como solía hacerlo cuando tenia once años, al castaño se le vio sonreír

-que ocurre hermanito-dijo Narcissa mirando a su hermano

-es que hemos pasado tanto que esto parece mentira-ella sonrió-cuando tu llegaste todo estaba tan bien-el beso la frente de su hermana-y Justinne

-no pudo venir-suspiro-vamos donde mamá y papá-le dijo tomándole la mano a su hermano, sin percatarse que varias miradas masculinas eran llevadas por ella.

Se acercaron donde Hermione y Draco que sonreían para una fotografía.

-siempre tan egocéntricos-dijo Lucas riendo

-nervioso cariño-le pregunto la castaña abrazándolo, mientras Draco era llenado de besos por su hija menor

-cissy deja a tu padre-dijo riendo la castaña-para eso tienes a Justinne-le reclamo

-perdón, creo que he escuchado mal-dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño

-madre-dijo Narcissa ligeramente sonrosada-papá no es lo que tu piensas-dijo sonriendo

-Cissy, ningún chico se puede acecarte ti sin mi consentimiento-le reclamo

-pero papá, Lily desde los cuatro años pretende a Lucas-le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-es diferente, el es hombre

-si claro es hombre y sly cierto-le reclamo

-cariño tranquilo, si alguien día se tendrá que ir ella también-el gruño.

Pero pronto todos fueron a tomar sus lugares, Ginny estaba al otro lado de Hermione y Draco, sus padres, vio entonces a su suegro, el gran Harry Potter como le decía su padre cuando se burlaba y la vio, a su pelirroja de ojos verdes, se veía realmente hermosa, quizás tanto o mas que su propia madre, que según él era la mujer mas linda que existía. Lily tenia un vestido completamente Blanco, con tiras y adornos verdes en el pecho, se ceñía hasta las caderas que era donde se volvía amplio con una gran cola, pero no era su vestido lo que mas le gustaba sino que era su cara donde en sus ojos un brillo verde hacia resaltar sus ojos, sus labios rojos como su pelo que estaba e un elegante moño. Ella camino hasta él, y el señor Potter le pidió que la cuidase, el sonrió y le dijo que lo haría con su vida. Fue una ceremonia extremadamente larga, hasta que por fin llego el ansiado beso que por supuesto no le negó.

_**Desde el punto de vista de Narcissa**_

Y la fiesta comenzó. Vi a mi madre bailar con el tío Harry, siempre tuvieron una relación bastante extraña, al igual que con el tío Ronald, que en este momento bailaba con su Hermana Ginny. Mi padre bailaba con Lily, quien sonreía por algo que el le contaba, seguí inspeccionando por el hombro de mi hermano Tom, que era con quien bailaba, y vi a Lucas hacerlo con Lavander, si mi me trataban como una niña de 6 años con ella eran peor, estar entre James y Lucas era terrible, pero para alegría de todos resulto ser con Tom con quien salía. Lucia bailaba con Jean-Paul, hacían una espedida pareja según mi opinión, no entiendo porque mi padre se enfada tanto, yo digo ¡que mejor con un mago! Y no es que tenga algo contra la gente sin magia pero es que asi quedaría sin tener que mentirle por algún tiempo a los chicos y ocho años de diferencia no son tantos, Lucia es con la que mejor me llevo, como tenemos prácticamente la misma edad.

No me doy cuenta que Tom parecía querer decirme algo

-CISA te estoy hablando-me reclama-

-lo siento toma es que estaba pensando-le sonreí a mi hermano

-y en que si se puede saber-me pregunto, yo solo reí y le desordene el cabello negro, el frunció el ceño. Todo el mundo reía al decir que éramos una familia numerosa, normalmente los Malfoy eran una familia totalmente rubia como yo, aunque era liso como el de Clara, en cambio ahora, habían de pelo negro como Lucia(o como también le decimos Liz) y Tom, castaño como el cabello de Lucas, y rubio ya sea liso y rizo. Sonreí al pensar que dirían los antepasados Malfoy's por este desorden.

-crees que es muy pronto para casarme-pregunto de pronto Tom, haciendo que mirara con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-estas loco-le pregunto

-es que todo esto me parece tan lindo, y Lavander-dijo pero yo no pude evitar interrumpirlo

-ella es muy joven, Tom creo que el matrimonio es algo súper importante, y como novios llevan menos de un año juntos-el asintio

-si creo que tienes razón- A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo pueden ser tan extraños los hermanos? Clara es sumamente vanidosa, orgullosa, y detesta el estar amarrada a alguien, de echo siempre le dice al pobre James que tiene que esperarla hasta los treinta. Y Tom siempre fue despreocupado, pero cuando se enamora es totalmente entregado, por eso no me sorprendió tanto que me preguntara eso.

-ve, baila con Lavander, que yo lo hago con Lucas-le dije sonriendo

-gracias hermanita, te debo una-me dijo para acompañarme

-podré bailar con mi hermano preferido-pregunte para que el me sonriera y viera como la pelirroja se iba con mi hermano.

Bailamos en silencio, no eran necesarias las palabras. Aunque me costara decirlo extrañaría bastante a este sopenco, Lucas siempre fue el mas cariñoso conmigo, y vale lo admito, me encantan los mimos. Pero obviamente es algo que no saldrá jamás de mis labios.

-creo que para salir con Justinne, tendrás que traerlo a casa-dijo el-bueno, mi ex –casa-yo solo sonreí.

_**POV de Lucas**_

Luego de un baile silencioso con Narcissa, le pedí a mi buen amigo Jean Paul poder bailar con Lucia, quien me sonrió avergonzada

-no tienes porque avergonzarte-le dije, ella se aferro mas a mi, pude sentirlo-yo hablare con mi padre para que te deje salir con el francesito

-enserio harías eso Luk-era la única que me decía siempre asi, y a una de las que mas quería ya que el recuerdo de Josh y Liz estaba en ella, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de la tía y su pelo era de el, mi casi padre-seria un detalle de tu parte

-Liz, fuiste mi primera hermana, Clara y Tom no están desde el inicio-ella le beso en la mejilla-

-voy a bailar con Draco-dijo ella sonriendo, ya que era extraño que le llamara papá-ve con Lily que desde hace rato esta tratando de deshacerse de mi "Padre"-dijo riendo

-te pido un favor-ella asintio-baila con ronald primero, déjala sufrir un ratito, quisiera bailar con Clara-ella asintio riendo, la vi acercarse al pelirrojo que tenia unas tantas canas ya en su cabeza.

-me la prestas-le pregunte a mi mejor amigo James, quien tenia de la cintura tomada a mi hermana

-solo un rato-la vi reír, mientras se aferraba a mi mano y yo la rodeaba con mi brazo-la engreída de Clara-dije riendo y ella me golpeo en el pecho

-el sabelotodo de Lucas-dijo ella

-a pesar de que no siempre nos llevamos bien, espero que tengas una linda relación con James-le dije sinceramente-te quería pedir algo

-claro, eres un sly después de todo-dijo ella sonriendo-anda y dímelo-quiero que seas tu la madrina de mi primer hijo-ella me miro sorprendida, y es que nadie se lo esperaba, pero Lily estaba embarazada de un niña

-entonces no se que es lo que haces aquí, ve con ella-yo le sonreí le bese la mejilla y me acerque donde mi esposa.

-será que por fin podré bailar con mi mujer-le dije a mi padre quien sonrió de lado, como acostumbraba hacer-gracias padre-le dije en cuanto el se fue

-y que se siente ser una Malfoy-le dije riendo-ella rozo su nariz con la mia, como tanto me gustaba y con su característico olor a vainilla me dijo

-creo que era mejor ser simplemente Potter-yo la bese, eras esas pequeñas bromas y cosas lo que hacia que yo la amara tanto, a pesar de que ella siempre era la mas expresiva-te amo Lily-le dije después de un largo beso

-yo también te amo Lucas-

Y asi es como les termino de contar ya que han pasado cinco horas de la fiesta y tengo una luna de miel a la que asistir.

**FINNNN DE LOS FINALES aahha**

**En fin, a terminado eso es todo, ¿les ha gustado? Me gustaría que también me mandaran un rev, pero ya no tienen porque no es asi, digo ya termino y eso es todo.**

**Ojala me escriban**

**-que pasen linda noche todos y su 2008 sea lleno de esperanza y fe**

**Les deseo lo mejor**

**DANIIBLACK….en el fin de SIGO QUERIENDOTE, SIGO AMANDOTE** , mi segundo fic espero mejorar


End file.
